Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: Naruto came to America to publish his novels, he got the job, but his novels won't be published soon. So the publisher man suggested to go to the Golden-Day bar, and there's a Zebra woman who will help Naruto in more ways than one way. Naruto x Female Furries, High Tail Hall, smut, language, and more. I do not own anything, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition.
1. Tanya Winters

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny, your great King has returned here with another all New "Naruto Make-Out Heroes" Fanfic story. A good fan of mine asked me, "with Naruto and Furry women" and I thought to myself with a big smile on my face. "It's time that Fox King jm takes things to a new level!" This Naruto Make-Out Heroes story will be with female Furries. To most people, Furries are weird, but in truth, to me it's not really weird. And I've played an adult computer game called, "High Tail Hall" a few years back, and to some sex freaks like me, know what this game is about. ;) So anyway, I just want to give you boys and girls a heads up before reading, and if you don't like this kind of thing then please don't read. Thank you. Oh, and one more thing, Naruto is human, so it's a Human x Female-Furries, just so you guys know. I'll mix things up, when the time is right. And speaking of "High Tail Hall", the Zebra woman, Tanya Winters will be in this first chapter. Okay I think I talk enough, so let's begin. I do not own Naruto or anything I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition.**

 **CHAPTER 1: TANYA WINTERS**

It was a Friday evening at a near by airport, a blonde teen was getting off his plane. He took his first steps in America, California, Los-Angeles, looking to publish his novels that he worked on for the pass year. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he come from Japan to America to sell his novels ideas to rich publishers. Though, Naruto was 15, he was really gifted with ideas for many readers.

"Alright, Naruto, you can do this." Naruto said to himself, as he grabs his bags.

Naruto walk down the streets of Los-Angeles, truly it was different form Japan. Naruto saw many people and humanoid animals as well. Sure, it's not strange, in fact, there are Human-Animals in Japan, but the only difference is that the animal girls in Japan have animal-ears, and they like more human. In America, the women were Animals with human bodies.

" _Man, America is so different from Japan."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto took a Taxi to the building called, "Dynasty-Publishing." Naruto was nervous, and he tips his fingers on the suitcase with his novels inside. About half an hour, Naruto reached his destination. He paid the Taxi, and then walked into the "Dynasty-Publishing." Naruto went to the front desk to see a Dog-Man working with papers, and taking calls.

"Hi." Naruto greeted.

"Well, hello, there. My name is Tony, and how may I help you today?" Tony asked.

"I'm here to see, Mr. Sign. You see, my name's Naruto, and..." Naruto stated.

"Ah, you're the boy from Japan. Yes, Mr. Sign, told me you would be coming. I'll call him, and tell him that you're here. Have a sit, a drink, or a bite right over there where the table is." Tony said.

"Thank you, Tony-san." Naruto replied, as he grabs a cup of tea, and took a sit.

10 minutes of waiting, Naruto heard Tony calling him.

"Naruto, Mr. Sign will see you now." Tony stated.

"Thank you, Tony-san." Naruto said, as he grabbed his suitcase with his novels.

"Good luck, Naruto." Tony said.

Naruto was now at the front door office of Mr. Sign. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Enter." Mr. Sign said.

Naruto walked into the office. Mr. Sign was doing some paper.

"Ah, there he is." Mr. Sign said.

Naruto saw Mr. Sign, Naruto was surprise to see this man was about to same age he is. Mr. Sign was about 17 to 18, with tan dark-skin, brown eyes, and afro like hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sign-san." Naruto said.

"There's no need for Mr. Sign, just call me Nate." Nate stated with a smile.

"Okay, Nate-san, I'm here to show you my work." Naruto stated, as he took a sit.

Naruto opened the suitcase to show about 5 novels. It took some time, Nate read each one. Naruto was getting nervous again, wondering what Nate is thinking. Nate finished reading Naruto's novels. He gave Naruto a smile.

"Congratulations, Naruto, and welcomed to Dynasty-Publishing." Nate said with a smile, as he stood up to sake Naruto's hand.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Nate-san!" Naruto said, as he and Nate sake hands.

"Here is your first paycheck." Nate said, as he handed Naruto a paycheck of $7500 dollars.

"Thank you, again, Nate-san." Naruto said.

"Well, there is a bit of a down side. Your books won't be published for about a few months or so." Nate stated.

"I see..." Naruto replied.

"But don't worry, Naruto. You see, there's a friend of mine. He's an actresses and a model, so she can gave you work. She's usually hangs out at the Golden-Day. It's hotel and a bar." Nate stated.

"What does she look like?" Naruto asked.

Nate pulled out a magazine to show a Zebra-woman on the cover.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"Her name is Tanya. She's something, isn't she?" Nate asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Anyway, she's a good friend, so she can help you out and give you some work." Nate said.

"Thank you again, Nate-san." Naruto said.

"I'll call you, later, Naruto." Nate said.

Later that day, or now night, 8:00 o'clock, Naruto cash his check, and made it to the Golden-Day bar. Naruto saw people and animal people partying. Naruto went to the bar, and ask for something to eat and a drink.

"I'll take one Pepsi and a hamburger please." Naruto said.

"You got it, kid." The Bartender replied.

Naruto got a large beer-jug filled with soda. As Naruto ate, then he heard a sweet voice.

"Is this sit taken?"

Naruto turned to see the Zebra-woman, Tanya.

"Oh! You're Tanya." Naruto said.

"Ah, you must be Naruto that Nate told me about." Tanya said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Naruto. My name is Tanya Winters." Tanya stated.

"How about I buy you a drink, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, what a gentlemen." Tanya said with a smile, as she sit next to Naruto.

Naruto saw Tanya, and she was really something in person. Naruto saw Tanya with a body of an hourglass, J cup breasts, a large rear-end, and though she was a Zebra, she had such wonderful blue eyes. Naruto saw that Tanya had the colors of a Zebra, and wonderful hair. Naruto and Tanya talked for about an hour, with their table on the bar filled with empty cups of wine and soda.

"Hehe, that's so amazing. I really would like to take a trip to Japan one of these days." Tanya stated.

"Yeah, it's a wonderful place." Naruto said.

"It is a nice place, but you should see High Tail Hall." Tanya stated with a smile.

"High Tail Hall, what is that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the place where I model, baby." Tanya said.

"Oh, I see..." Naruto replied with a blush.

" _She called me, baby..."_ Naruto thought.

Tanya drinks some more of her wine. Tanya couldn't stop looking at the blonde teen. Tanya looked at Naruto from head to toe, to his blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on each side of his face, resembling a fox. Tanya thought his marks on his cheeks were cute. Finishing her drink, she decided to have some fun with Naruto.

"Hehehe..." Tanya giggled.

"Hmm? What is it, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

"You're so cute, Naruto." Tanya stated a smile.

"Oh, thank you..." Naruto replied with a blush.

Tanya lean close to Naruto, and whispered in his ear.

"Do you want to keep me company tonight, Naruto, baby?" Tanya asked.

Naruto's blush grew darker. Tanya continued to look at Naruto, waiting for his answer. Naruto nodded.

"Let's go then, baby." Tanya said, as she grabbed Naruto by the hand.

In Tanya's room where she was staying for the night, Naruto was sitting on the bed, waiting for Tanya who was in the shower. Then suddenly, Tanya walked into the room with nothing on. Naruto saw Tanya completely naked.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting, baby." Tanya stated with a smile.

"N-No, I mean, umm..." Naruto muttered with a dark blush.

Naruto saw Tanya's naked body, to her silky fur, and her large breasts. Naruto continued to look at Tanya, even if she was a Furry, she was hot and sexy.

"This is going to be so much fun. I've never had sex with a human." Tanya stated, as she crawled into bed with Naruto.

Tanya got on top of Naruto.

"T-Tanya-san, you see, I've never had sex..." Naruto stated.

"Oh, I got myself a cute virgin. Just relax, and let me take care of you, baby." Tanya replied, as she took of Naruto's clothes.

Tanya took off Naruto's clothes to his shirt and his pants. The only thing left was Naruto's boxers. Tanya smiled, liking what she sees. Naruto had a muscular body and a strong too.

"Now, let's see what you have between your legs, baby." Tanya said with a smile, as she slowly pulled down Naruto's boxers.

Tanya then let out a gasp, seeing Naruto's dick. Tanya saw amazed, seeing Naruto's meat-rod. If she would have to guess, it was 13 inches long, fat and thick, it was also covered in foreskin. Not only that, Tanya saw the large balls between his legs as well. Tanya smiled, loving what she sees.

"Oh, my, I really hit the jackpot. I've never seen such a beautiful fat cock." Tanya said with a smile, as she stared at Naruto's massive cock.

"I really don't know what to say, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"I do. So, baby, let me ask you something before we have some fun." Tanya said.

"What is it, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Nate told me you needed an extra job, before your novels... So, maybe you can work at High Tail Hall. Also, there are many Furry women like me. And many of my friends always wanted to fuck with a human. They are so going to be jealous of me, for being the first to fuck such a cute boy with a big dick. So, what do you say, baby?" Tanya asked, as she smiled and winked at Naruto.

Without a moment of waiting, Naruto answered Tanya's question.

"Yes, Tanya-san, and I won't lie neither, you're really hot." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, that makes me so happy, baby." Tanya replied.

"And I want to meet your friends, too, Tanya-san." Naruto said.

"Oh, baby, you're making me horny... So, how do you want to fuck me?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"Well... I've never had sex, but I had read some magazines... How about we start off with a blowjob?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, my... if that what you want, baby, I'll suck this cock of yours till you blast that first load inside my mouth." Tanya said with a smile, as she grabbed Naruto's soft cock.

Tanya kissed the foreskin penis, making Naruto moan. Tanya used her tongue to loosen Naruto's foreskin. Naruto blushed, as he held his head back in pleasure. Tanya then took all of Naruto's cock inside her mouth; as she continued to use her tongue loosen the skin. Naruto let out a louder moan, feeling Tanya's warm mouth.

"Oh, God, Tanya-san, your mouth feels so good... So this is what a blowjob feels like, amazing..." Naruto moaned.

" _Mmm, so this is what a human's cock taste like... it's so good~!"_ Tanya thought, as she continued to suck off Naruto.

"Uhh, your mouth is getting warm and warm, Tanya-san..." Naruto moaned.

" _Mmm, such a tasty fat cock~..."_ Tanya thought.

Some time had passed, then Tanya backed her head to the tip of the mushroom that the large penis had. Naruto saw that his foreskin was pilled back.

"Damn, baby, you're so hard." Tanya stated with a smile.

"Thanks, Tanya-san. Now, please keep sucking me off." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, baby, that' what I'm about to do." Tanya stated, as she took back Naruto's cock back into her mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Tanya took her time with the large meat-pole, using her hands to play with Naruto's balls. Naruto continued to let out loud moans of pleasure. As Tanya still had Naruto's penis deep inside her mouth, Naruto was starting to feel hot. Not only that, he felt his cock, feeling hot as well, twitching inside of Tanya's mouth, while his balls tighten. Naruto was going to have his first orgasm.

"Tanya-san, something is going to come out! I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto growled, as he held his head back in pleasure.

" _Oh, I feel Naruto about to bust his nut inside my mouth~!"_ Tanya thought, as she increased her movements.

"Agh, I'm almost there!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto groaned, as he released his first orgasm inside the hot Zebra's tight throat. Tanya's eyes widen feeling the massive dick-milk that Naruto released deep inside her mouth. Naruto moaned, as his orgasm continued. Tanya could not believe that Naruto's penis would release so much semen. After a long minute, Naruto's climax came to an end. Tanya backed her head to the tip of Naruto's cock.

"T-That was amazing..." Naruto moaned.

Tanya's mouth was full with Naruto's warm semen. The busty Zebra swallowed all of Naruto's milk. Tanya licked her lips, cleaning her mouth.

"That was so tasty, baby..."Tanya stated.

"Wow, so that was a blowjob, I didn't think it would feel that good..." Naruto stated.

"If you loved me sucking your fat cock, then you'll love fucking me even more, baby." Tanya stated, as she got in bed with her human-lover.

Tanya positioned herself, as she lied on her back and her legs wide opened. Naruto saw her insides wanting his cock. Naruto's face turned red, knowing he's going to his virginity to a Furry. Tanya smiled, blowing a kiss, waiting for Naruto to fuck her with his massive dick.

"Come here, baby, and put that fat daddy cock inside me~..." Tanya said.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied.

Naruto come close to Tanya. Grabbing his cock, he rubbed the head against her pussy-lips, making Tanya moan. Naruto then push himself inside of Tanya, making her eyes widen, feeling her insides becoming filled with a human's cock. Naruto growled a bit, feeling how wet and warm Tanya's insides were.

"Ahh, oh, baby, your big dick is going deep inside me!" Tanya moaned with a dark blush.

"Ah, I didn't think your pussy would feel this good~..." Naruto moaned with a blush.

"Ah, fuck, baby, you're so fucking big!" Tanya moaned, as she felt her insides becoming filled with Naruto's penis.

Tanya was overwhelmed with pleasure. She never knew that a human's cock would be this big and would feel this amazing. Tanya felt the meat-rod stretching her out. As for Naruto, his blush grew darker, feeling the busty Zebra's pussy starting to tighten around his cock.

"Wow, Tanya-san, you're so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby... your cock is so big..." Tanya moaned with a smile.

Tanya wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and then she pulled him into a kiss. Naruto blushed, feeling Tanya's lips against his. Naruto then kissed Tanya back.

"Move slowly for me, baby..." Tanya said.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, as he used slow movements.

"Ahh~... it's so big it's hitting my womb, baby..." Tanya moaned.

"W-Wow, I didn't think that pussy would feel this good." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"Mmm, yes, baby... Fuck, you're so big~..." Tanya moaned.

Naruto continued his slow movements, as Tanya continued to let out moans of pleasure.

"Mmm, I love that big daddy cock thrusting me, baby..." Tanta said with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Tanya-san." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"Oh, such a big cock..." Tanya moaned.

Naruto felt Tanya's womanhood starting to tighten around his member. Tanya used her hands, feeling the blonde's back. Tanya did felt like she hit the jackpot, having a human with a large penis. Naruto then felt Tanya's pussy getting wet, as he continued his small thrusts.

"Ahh, Tanya-san, I feel like my cock is going to melt... your tight pussy feels so good~...!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby... use my pussy to jerk off your fat daddy cock as much as you like..." Tanya moaned.

"You're the best, Tanya-san!" Naruto said, as he slightly increased his speed.

"Ahh, fuck~!" Tanya moaned in pleasure, as she felt Naruto's dick thrusting deeper.

Tanya felt her body getting hot, while her insides became wetter. Naruto maybe be a virgin, but to Tanya, she knew Naruto was doing well for his first time. Tanya wanted more of Naruto's member thrusting her insides.

"Oh, baby, more! I want you to fuck me more!" Tanya said with a smile.

"I will, Tanya-san~!" Naruto replied with a dark blush.

Naruto grabbed Tanya's legs, having her in the plow-driver position. Tanya wondered what Naruto was going to do next. Naruto pulled out a few inches, and slammed his member back hard inside of Tanya's pussy. Tanya's eyes widen, as she let out a scream of pleasure.

"AHH, FUCK, BABY~!" Tanya screamed.

"Sorry, I can't control myself for some strange reason, Tanya-san! I just want to fuck you, now~!" Naruto stated with a dark blush, as he thrusts Tanya wildly.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuucccck~!" Tanya screamed.

Tanya was amazed that Naruto would make her scream, and make her body feel hot. As for the blonde teen, he would have ever thought his first having sex would be with an animal-woman, and he likes it. Naruto growled like an animal, feeling Tanya's pussy getting even tighter.

"Oh, baby, your fat dick is getting me so wet! Oh my God, I'm going crazy! Please keep fucking me~!" Tanya moaned.

"Hai! I would have never thought that sex would feel this good, Tanya-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he thrusts harder.

"Yes! Use my pussy! Use it to jerk off your fat daddy cock~!" Tanya moaned.

"Oh, Tanya-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he held Tanya's hips tighter.

Naruto continued to thrust Tanya wildly. Tanya let out louder screams, feeling the blonde's cock repeatedly hitting her womb and his balls smacking her ass. Tanya felt her getting wetter and wetter. As time passed, Naruto felt his penis twitching deep inside of Tanya, his balls tighten, and he knew he was going to have another orgasm together. As for Tanya, she felt her insides hot and about exploded. Knowing this, Tanya knew Naruto was going to make her climax.

"T-Tanya-san, I'm about~! I'm about to cum again!" Naruto growled.

"Agh, Naruto, I'm going to cum, too!" Tanya moaned.

"Ahh, I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum!" Naruto roared.

"Cum balls deep inside me, baby~! I want that fat creampie deep inside my tight pussy~!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto came closer to Tanya, as Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck. Naruto preformed hard slams, making Tanya's insides squirt her per-juices. Unable to hold it anymore, Naruto and Tanya reached their orgasms together. Naruto let a loud roar, as he released his seed deep inside of Tanya's pussy. Tanya's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling Naruto's massive orgasm deep inside her.

"F-Fuck, baby, I feel your cock deep inside of me~!" Tanya moaned.

"Yes! I can't stop cumming, Tanya-san~!" Naruto growled, as he continued his orgasm deep inside of Tanya.

Like before from the blowjob, after a long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Tanya bit her lips, feeling her insides becoming filled with a human's semen. Naruto fell between Tanya's massive breasts with his member deep inside her. Tanya let out a sigh of bliss, and pulled her human lover into a kiss.

"That was amazing, baby..." Tanya stated.

"Thank you, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"Are you sure you're a virgin, baby, because you sure fuck like a stud." Tanya stated, as she kissed Naruto again.

"I am, or rather was..." Naruto said, as he pulled out his member.

Naruto's cock was now semi-soft and covered with his seed and Tanya's juices. Tanya was still horny even after her orgasm. Tanya went between Naruto's legs, sucking his dick clean. Naruto blushed. The blonde teen already knew Tanya wanted more of his dick. Naruto watched Tanya suckling his member clean, getting it hard again. Tanya kissed the mushroom head, looking at Naruto.

"Hey, baby..." Tanya said.

"Yes, Tanya-san?" Naruto replied.

"I think I'm falling in love~..." Tanya said.

"Hehe..." Naruto replied.

Kissing the large penis one more time, Tanya picked herself pick to ask Naruto something.

"So, baby, are you ready for more?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear, baby. So how do you want to fuck me, baby?" Tanya asked.

"Well, we already had sex. What else is there to do, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

Tanya just smiled, as she turned herself around on all fours. Naruto's face turns dark red, seeing Tanya showing her large ass to him.

"How you like it, daddy? Do you want to fuck me in the ass doggy, baby?" Tanya asked, as she used her fingers showing her small asshole.

"Really? I always wanted to do anal... Are you sure it's okay, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked, as he felt his cock become harder.

"Of course. Now come over here and fuck me like a mare in heat, daddy." Tanya replied with a smile, as she licked her lips.

Naruto went behind Tanya, getting on top of her. Tanya let out a moan, feeling the hard cock rubbing against her a small black rosebud. Naruto let a moan, loving how big and soft Tanya's ass is. And like an animal, Naruto positioned himself on top of the busty Zebra, almost like horses mating.

"Are you ready, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, daddy. Fuck me like you own me." Tanya replied.

Naruto nodded, and then he grabbed his member and presses it against the small hole. Tanya moaned, feeling the large member against her anus. Naruto then pushed his tip through the anal-ring. Tanya's face turned red, feeling the mushroom head popping inside her ass. Naruto picked himself up and pushed himself inside a little further. Naruto managed to fit about 5 inches inside of Tanya's ass.

"W-Wow, your ass is so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"Ahh, fuck, baby, I already forgot how big you are~!" Tanya moaned.

"Ahh, I just want to go deeper..." Naruto moaned.

"Then go deeper, baby..." Tanya replied.

"Oh, Tanya-san..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto did just that, as he pushed more of his cock deeper inside of Tanya's anus. Tanya let out moans, feeling her anus becoming filled with Naruto's massive member. Naruto started to blush again, feeling Tanya's asshole starting around his member and trying to make him climax again.

"Oh my God, Tanya-san, I'm not even half way inside of your ass... B-But it's so tight, it's trying to make me cum again~!" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"Yes, baby! But don't cum, yet! I want you to fuck my ass and make me cum again!" Tanya moaned, as she felt Naruto still pushing himself deep inside her anus inch by inch.

"I'll try..." Naruto moaned.

"Oooh... keep shoving that daddy cock inside my tight little ass~!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto managed to hold back his orgasm, and then pushed the rest of himself deep inside Tanya's anus. Tanya let out louder moans, feeling her human partner's cock being squeezed by her anal-walls. Naruto lied on Tanya's back, trying not to move too much so he wouldn't have an orgasm.

"Naruto, baby, I'm so happy that I met you today... Ahh..." Tanya moaned.

"Yes, I-I am happy we could do this... Ah, I won't move just yet..." Naruto said.

"Mmm, I know, baby..." Tanya replied, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto and Tanya continued to kiss, not moving an inch. Naruto then slip in his tongue, making Tanya's eyes widen. It surprised Tanya at first, but she like it a lot. Tanya then used her tongue wrestling with Naruto's. While Naruto and Tanya wrestled each other, the blonde teen grabbed the Zebra's massive breasts. Naruto and Tanya then broke the kiss to breathe, as Naruto continued to play with Tanya's breasts.

"You like playing with my big tits, honey?" Tanya asked.

"Hai... They're so big and soft..." Naruto replied.

"And the best part, baby, that they're all yours..." Tanya said, as she kissed Naruto again.

"Wow, you really are amazing, Tanya-san..." Naruto replied, as he slightly pinched her nipples.

"Agh~! That feels so good, baby~!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto smiled, knowing he's doing well at pleasing Tanya. Naruto then kissed Tanya again. Naruto continued to kiss the busty Zebra, while Tanya felt her anus squeezing Naruto's member. Naruto and Tanya took things nice and slow, till Naruto was ready to move. Some time had passed, and Naruto felt his cock longer about to bust. Naruto knew that his member wasn't going to have its orgasm just yet, and he was ready to use Tanya's ass.

"Alright... I'm ready, Tanya-san..." Naruto stated, as he picked himself up, grabbed Tanya's hips and started to move.

"Ohhh~... I feel that big cock of yours moving around, baby..." Tanya moaned with a blush and smile.

"Yes, your asshole is so fucking tight..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"Mmm, use my asshole, baby..." Tanya moaned.

Naruto and Tanya were now having anal-sex. Naruto let out moans, feeling the tight anus of the busty Zebra. Tanya moaned, as she grabbed the sheets of the bed. Naruto smiled, as he watched Tanya's big ass jiggling with each small thrust. Naruto still held Tanya's hips, watching the black and white stripped rear-end bounced on his pelvis.

"Amazing..." Naruto said.

"Hmm? What's amazing, baby?" Tanya asked.

"This big ass of yours..." Naruto replied, as he released Tanya's hips to squeeze her ass.

"Oh~! I love how you play with my ass, baby." Tanya moaned with a smile.

"And I'll be fucking you in the ass harder as soon as I'm ready..." Naruto said with a smile, as he continued his small thrusts and grab Tanya's ass cheeks.

"Ahh~!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto still had his way with the busty Zebra's ass. Tanya moaned, feeling the blonde teen's massive cock moving around inside her anus. Naruto then increased his speed, making Tanya let out louder moans of pleasure.

"Yes, baby! Fuck me~! Fuck my asshole more with your fat cock~!" Tanya moaned.

"Ahh, I love how big and tight your asshole is, Tanya-san." Naruto moaned, as he slightly increased his speed.

"Agh! That's it, baby! Fuck me like you own me, daddy~!" Tanya moaned.

The way Tanya was talking to the blonde teen, made Naruto hot. Naruto guess animal women in America were different from the women in Japan. But with sex, anyone, human or furry, can get lost in its many pleasures. Naruto was now enjoying that pleasure with her busty Zebra partner. The same was with Tanya, but maybe she has more of a thing for the blonde teen.

"More, baby! Jerk off your fat dick inside my asshole more!" Tanya moaned.

"Ugh, I love the way you talk to me, Tanya-san! It's so sexy!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes! Oh, baby, I'm going to give you everything! Now fuck my ass even harder!" Tanya screamed, as she used her ass, rubbing it against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto couldn't help himself. Not only did he felt Tanya's anus tightening with each thrust, he also felt the soft cheeks against his abs.

"Oh, Tanya-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he slapped Tanya's ass.

Naruto's wildly side took over, using his hands slapping the busty Zebra's large rear-end.

"Ahh, baby~! Slap my fat ass some more!" Tanya shouted with a blush.

Naruto was like an animal now. Naruto continued to slap Tanya's butt, while Tanya felt herself getting wet. Sure, Tanya had sex with many past furriers, but none of them were compared to Naruto, a human. Tanya smiled, knowing that today was her lucky day. Naruto then stop the ass-slapping, holding Tanya's wrists and riding her.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! Ride me, baby~! Ride me, hard!" Tanya screamed.

" _Argh, f-fuck, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming again~!"_ Naruto thought, as he pinned Tanya down, dominating her.

"That's it, baby! Right there! That's the spot! Keep fucking riding me~! Oh, Naruto!" Tanya screamed, as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanged out from the pleasure.

"Arggghhh~!" Naruto growled, as he increased his speed more.

Naruto was like a wild beast, thrusting with great speed and power. Tanya continued to let out screams of pleasure, feeling her anus being pulled form the inside out with powerful thrusts. Naruto pulled Tanya into another hot kiss, as he continued thrusting her hard. Tanya was overwhelmed with pleasure, she felt like she was going to faint anytime soon.

"Oh, baby, you're the best~! Ah, you're fucking me so good that I'm getting chills down my spine~!" Tanya screamed.

"Yes! Ahh, I'll keep fucking you, Tanya-san, till I cum again!" Naruto growled.

"Please, make me cum again, Naruto~!" Tanya screamed.

"Don't worry, Tanya-san...! I'll be sure to make you cum again~!" Naruto growled, as he continued to thrust Tanya hard.

Naruto kept slamming Tanya's asshole with his massive member, making Tanya scream louder. Tanya grabbed a tighter grip of the sheets of the bed. Naruto felt his member twitched, his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to have another orgasm. As for Tanya, she felt her ass getting tighter, and her pussy become wet. The busty Zebra knew she was going to have another orgasm with Naruto again.

"Argh~! Tanya-san, I'm going! I'm going to cum again~!" Naruto growled.

"I'm going to cum too, baby~! Were to you want to cum, baby~!?" Tanya moaned.

"I'll do it inside your tight asshole~! I'm about to release my semen inside Tanya-san's asshole!" Naruto growled, as uncontrollable hard slams.

"I'm cumming, baby~!" Tanya screamed.

Naruto mounted Tanya, still using his hard thrusts. Tanya felt her legs becoming weak, and her anus become tighter and tighter. Naruto and Tanya could not hold themselves anymore. With one final thrust, Naruto and Tanya reached and or had mind-blowing orgasms. Naruto roared, as he released the hot milk deep inside of Tanya's anus. Tanya felt her pussy squirting out its juices, while her asshole draining the blonde teen's long rod.

"Ahh~... That's it, baby... don't stop, cumming..." Tanya moaned.

"Yes, Tanya-san... I feel your asshole sucking me in... I can't stop cumming..." Naruto moaned, as he lied on Tanya's back.

"Ohh..." Tanya moaned, feeling Naruto on top of her.

Naruto still released his orgasm deep inside Tanya's small hole. Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute like it always did. After the long minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto and Tanya let out sighs of bliss after an amazing orgasm. Tanya felt Naruto's member, slowly popping out of her anus. With his penis soft, Naruto rolled off Tanya's back, resting after the sex he and Tanya had.

" _That was so amazing... I didn't think my first time would be with someone like Tanya-san, but I really love it..."_ Naruto thought with a smile.

Tanya felt her body filled with Naruto's semen.

"That was the best sex I ever had, baby..." Tanya stated with a smile.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself." Naruto replied.

Tanya got on top of the blonde teen, massive pressing her breasts against Naruto's chest and face. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, relaxing her body, after all the sex she and Naruto had. Naruto couldn't help but smile, as he used his hands, feeling Tanya's large ass.

"You know... I never imagined that having sex with a human would have felt this good. I'm really glad you came to the Golden-Day, baby." Tanya said.

"Hai... You were really amazing, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"That amazing one was you, baby." Tanya said, as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto relaxed himself, loving how soft Tanya's body is.

"Hehehe..." Tanya giggled.

"Hmm?" Naruto said.

"I just hope that Nate doesn't publish your novels too soon. I want this fat cock all the time. And my friends at High Tail Hall are going to love you, baby." Tanya stated, as she kissed Naruto multiple times.

"I love the sound of that. But if Nate-san did, I would take you to Japan with me, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" Tanya said.

"You said earlier you wanted to go see Japan, I can take you there, and we can have lots of fun together at my home. We can also see some sightseeing too." Naruto stated, as he grabbed Tanya's ass cheeks.

"Oh, baby, I would love that a lot. So... do you want another round?" Tanya asked with a smile, as she rubbed pussy-lips against Naruto's cock.

"Hell yeah..." Naruto replied.

With that said, Naruto and Tanya had sex all night. The next morning, Naruto and Tanya were getting dressed. Naruto put on his clothes, as Tanya wrapped her arms around the blonde teen. Tanya kissed Naruto.

"Are you ready to go to High Tail Hall, baby?" Tanya asked.

"You know I am, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Tanya walked out to room to get a catch their plane to the private island known as High Tail Hall.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." I hope you fans and readers enjoyed it. So, which Furry-girl do you want to see next? For explain, just say if you want to see Bella Ferrari the Polar-Bear, Zoë the Cheetah, or Anne the Horse in the next chapter, just review or send me a message letting me know.**

 **And if the Furries in High Tail Hall aren't really enough, if you want a Pokemon-Furry, just say the word and I'll cook something up. You can tell me their names, likes, bust, rear-ends, and other sizes. I just hope I did okay on this story, because sometimes my ego can get the best of me. But it also means I just have to be careful sometimes. I also want to apologized that I'm late, but better late than ever.**

 **And once again, thank you guys for reading "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." I'll be back again tomorrow/today and update around nighttime, if you want to talk or ask me questions, and on Kushina's birthday for Futa edition. And if you're still bored, I have some more gameplay of Naruto Storm-4 and One-Piece Pirate Warriors-3, on my Youtube channel, Fox King jm. So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. I'll see you guys tomorrow.**


	2. Welcome to High Tail Hall

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny is back with a birthday update chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." I'm so happy that a lot of people are enjoying it so far. All right, I read some of the reviews and messages, and I counted the votes of which hot Furry will be next. Here are the votes.**

 **Bella Ferrier: 36**

 **Zoë the Cheetah: 29**

 **Anne the Horse: 28**

 **So, the winner is Bella! Don't worry, though, I'll still be introducing the other Furries, as well as a few suspires. And some more Tanya action as well. Okay, I have said enough, let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or anything else I use in this chapter and future chapters. So please enjoy: Welcome to High Tail Hall.**

 **CHAPTER 2: WELCOME TO HIGH TAIL HALL**

Naruto and Tanya were getting off the plane, and waiting for them was a man in a black suit. The man had a sign that said "Tanya" on it. Naruto and Tanya knew it was their ride to High Tail Hall.

"Shall we get going, baby?" Tanya asked.

"Of course, Tanya-san," Naruto replied.

"Let's go then, baby." Tanya replied, as she and Naruto left to High Tail Hall.

Some time later, Naruto and Tanya got a boat-ride to High Tail Hall. Naruto saw the large island, with large buildings, and music playing loudly. Naruto and Tanya were getting off the boat and were walking on the boat-dock. Naruto continued to look at the High Tail Hall and its sandy beaches and large buildings. Tanya then wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm, kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go, honey." Tanya said.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

Walking on the sandy beach, Naruto and Tanya went to the High Tail Hall's main building. Naruto continued to look, seeing many trees, hearing music playing, and some hot Furry-women. Naruto and Tanya walked through the doors, seeing a fox woman with nine-tails, working at the desk.

"Ah, welcome back, Tanya-chan."

"It's nice to be back, Kurama." Tanya replied.

Naruto saw this fox-woman, and he knew her instantly.

"Ah! You're Yoko Kurama-san, the famous fox-woman model of Japan's Furry-weekly." Naruto said with a smile and a light blush.

Naruto knew Kurama is a Red Fox with silky fur, black eye fur around her eyes, which were natural ruby red eyes. Her ears were long and red with black on the edges. Kurama has long red and black hair with two long bangs. Kurama wore two earrings on each side of her ears, and a necklace around her neck. Kurama was wearing a tight red business dress with black high heels. Naruto knew Kurama's beauty and modeling wasn't only the reason this vixen was famous, the hot vixen was also known for her hot body, soft large breasts, which were N+ cup and large big rear-end.

"Oh? And who do we have here?" Kurama asked.

"This is Naruto. Nate introduced me to him." Tanya said.

"It's a real honor meeting you in person, Kurama-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

Kurama looked at Naruto, as she looked at the blonde teen sight into his eyes. Naruto blushed, seeing the busty vixen up close to him. Not only that, Naruto saw her large breasts, looking like they were going to pop out of Kurama's dress.

"Mm-hmm... I see, I see..." Kurama said with a foxy grin.

"Oh..." Naruto said, as his blush grew a little darker.

"That is so unfair, Tanya-chan. I knew I wanted to be first to be with a human boy." Kurama said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I saw my chance and took it. My sweet stud here really give it too me." Tanya stated.

"Heh... I can tell he really did." Kurama replied, as she put her right hand on her right hip.

Naruto never thought he would meet a well-known model from his own country.

"So, let me guess... You wish to have some special work here, right, Naruto-kun?" Kurama asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied.

"I see. Well, let me be the first to welcome you to High Tail Hall. I hope you enjoy your time here." Kurama said with a smile.

"Thank you, Kurama-san." Naruto replied.

"Oh, before I forgot, here." Kurama said, as she handed Naruto a key.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. I forgot to tell you, since you are going to work here, you need this key to your special room. Is that right, Tanya-san?" Kurama asked.

"That's right." Tanya said.

"Well, thank you, Kurama-san. I will do my very best in servicing here at High Tail Hall." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurama lean close to Naruto.

"I hope you enjoy your work here, darling. And when you have some free time, come and visit me. I'll show you a wonderful time." Kurama said in his ear.

Naruto blushed hearing Kurama wanted to spend some time with him. Kurama then kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"I can't wait, Kurama-san." Naruto replied.

"Tanya-chan, can you show Naruto-kun around High Tail Hall?" Kurama asked.

"Of course, Kurama. Let's go, baby." Tanya said with a smile.

"Hai." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Tanya walked inside the buildings in High Tail Hall. Naruto was amazed, seeing many beautiful Furries. In the pool arena, a Horse Woman was enjoying herself. She looked up to see both Naruto and Tanya.

"Hello, Tanya, I haven't seen you in a long while."

"It's good to see you too, Anne." Tanya replied.

"Oh? And who is this?" Anne the Horse asked.

Naruto looked at this Horse Woman who is also known as Anne. Anne is a horse with blonde hair, brown and white fur, and blue eyes. Naruto also noticed her lovely body figure, to her massive K-cup breasts, her thunder thighs, and her large horse ass.

"My name is Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Anne-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Naruto, here is going to stay at High Tail Hall, and he'll be working with all of us." Tanya said.

"I see. So, you and Naruto have..." Anne said.

"That's right." Tanya said.

"Oh, you're so lucky, Tanya. I really wanted to be the first one to bring a human. And it seems you brought one first, and a cute one, too." Anne said with a smile.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here, cutie. When you get a chance, come and have some fun with me." Anne said.

"Okay, Anne-san. I'll be sure to be to come and visit you." Naruto replied.

"I can't wait, cutie-pie." Anne said.

Naruto watched Anne walking, seeing her big rear-end. Naruto thought he was very lucky to have a special work at High Tail Hall.

"Are you happy that you came here to High Tail Hall, baby?" Tanya asked.

"I am, Tanya-san. Shall we keep looking around?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, baby." Tanya replied.

Naruto and Tanya continued to look around High Tail Hall. In the upstairs, rooms were the music played loud, and the lights flashed more. In this party room, Naruto saw many more Furry beauties dancing on the dance floor, while some were tending the bar, and the other Furries were dancing on the stripper-poles. Naruto was amazed, seeing more of the things that High Tail Hall had to offer.

"Hey, girl!"

Tanya turned to see her friends.

" _Whoa..."_ Naruto thought.

From left to right, Naruto saw a Polar Bear, a Cheetah, a Fox/Wolf hybrid, and a Parrot Furries sitting at a table, waving to Tanya.

"Hey, girls!" Tanya said.

Tanya turned to Naruto.

"I want you to meet my friends, baby." Tanya said.

"Let's go, then, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

Tanya grabbed Naruto by the hand to introduce him to her friends.

"It's been a long time, girl. Oh, and who's this young stud?" Fox/Wolf hybrid asked.

"I'm Naruto. It's very to meet you all." Naruto replied.

"My name is Rio; it's nice to meet you, honey." Rio the Fox/Wolf hybrid stated.

"Hello dull, my name is Zoë." Zoë the Cheetah replied.

"Hey there, sweet-thing, my name is Aleta." Aleta the Parrot stated.

"Well hello, handsome, my name is Bella Ferrari." Bella the Polar Bear stated.

"So, Naruto, what's a stud like you doing here? Hmm?" Rio asked with a smile.

"Kurama-san and Tanya-san offered me work here." Naruto said.

"Oh..." The Furries replied.

"Yup, I'm here to help you anyway I can." Naruto said.

"Well, if that's the case, how about you and Tanya join us for a drink, honey?" Rio asked.

"Shall we, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked.

"Let's drink, baby." Tanya replied.

Naruto and the Hot Furries enjoyed themselves drinking and talking. Of course, Naruto was drinking soda, due to being underage, and not the type to touch alcohol. As Rio, Zoë, and Aleta talked to Naruto about Japan, Bella wanted to ask Tanya a favor.

"Hey, Tanya, can I ask you for a favor?" Bella asked.

"What is it, girl?" Tanya asked.

"Is it okay if I have Naruto to dance?" Bella asked.

"I don't see why not." Tanya replied.

Bella smiled, as she turned to the blonde teen.

"Hey, Naruto, I was wondering if you would like to dance." Bella asked.

"Sure, Bella-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Come with me to the dance-floor, hon." Bella said, as she waved her finger.

"Okay." Naruto said, as he and Bella left the group to the dance floor.

Bella's friends smiled, as the waved to Bella, wishing her good luck with Naruto. Bella winked at them, waving back.

"Nuts, here I was going to give Naruto a private dance." Zoë said.

"Yeah, I wanted a dance too, but Bella beat us to it." Rio said.

"Let's see them dance." Aleta said.

Making their way to the dance floor, Bella heard the DJ playing her favorite song.

Freek-A-Leek: Petey Pablo feat. Lil John, Playing

"Oh, shit, this is my jam! Come on baby, I'm going to show you how I get down on the dance floor." Bella said.

"Okay, Bella-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Bella were in the middle of the dance-floor, dancing. Naruto was a bit nervous, due to the fact that he never danced in his life. Bella smiled, as she wrapped her arms around the blonde teen.

"Don't worry, baby, just relax and I'll do all the dancing." Bella said, as she rubbed her large breasts against Naruto's chest.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

Bella continued to hold Naruto, moving her hips.

" _Whoa..."_ Naruto thought, as he watched Bella's hips move.

Bella then turned herself around, showing her big rear-end to Naruto.

"You're going to like this a lot, baby." Bella said, as she grinds her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

Naruto blushed, watching Bella's large ass against him. Bella continued to twerk on Naruto, feeling his member slightly twitching. Bella got low on Naruto. Naruto and Bella continued their dance, till the song was over. More music played, Naruto and Bella were done dancing. Bella then lean close to Naruto.

"That was great dancing. It was so good that I felt that big dick of yours against me. So, do you want to go somewhere private?" Bella asked with a smile.

"That sounds good to me." Naruto replied.

"Let's go, then." Bella said.

Tanya and the others watch Naruto and Bella leaving the dance floor. Tanya and her friends smiled, knowing Bella is going to have a wonderful time with blonde teen.

" _Hehe... When you get back from having some time with Bella, I'll be waiting for you, baby."_ Tanya thought with a smile.

In the hallways, Naruto and Bella were heading to her room. Bella unlocked her door, pulling Naruto inside. Bella pinned Naruto against the door, rubbing her chest against his. Bella smiled, kissing the blonde teen. Naruto blushed, feeling Bella's lips against his. Naruto used his hands and slides them down to feel Bella's big rear-end.

"Mmm, you like my big ass, don't you, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Hai... You have such a lovely body, Bella-san." Naruto stated, as he continued to grope the two large cheeks.

"Well, first I'm going to see what you got between your legs, then I'm going to take my sweet time with you, baby." Bella said, as she went down between Naruto's pants.

"Okay, Bella-san." Naruto replied, as he watches Bella taking off his pants.

Bella saw and was amazed, seeing Naruto's13 inch semi-hard cock. Bella knew why Tanya liked Naruto so much. Just looking at the blonde's long, fat and thick dick made the busty Polar Bear horny. Bella licked her lips, wanting to take all of Naruto's meat inside her mouth.

"Hehe, now I see why Tanya and Kurama wanted you to have some special work here. I'm happy that they did, baby. Mmm, just looking at this big cock is making me so fucking horny." Bella stated, as she continued to stare at the blonde teen's cock.

"I'm happy to be of service, Bella-san." Naruto said.

"Mmm, I can't wait to taste that first load." Bella said, as she kissed the tip of Naruto's tip.

Bella continued to kiss and then lick the large pole, making Naruto moan. Naruto relaxed himself against the door, letting Bella have her way with his member. Bella took her time, enjoying the taste of human dick. Naruto let out more moans, feeling Bella's warm tongue. Bella then her hands to play with Naruto's balls, making Naruto moan louder.

"Ah, Bella-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"You like having your cock played with, don't you, baby?" Bella stated with a smile.

"Yes, I love it a lot, Bella-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Then you'll love this even more." Bella replied, as she placed the hard cock between her furry breasts.

"Oh!" Naruto moaned, as he felt Bella's large breasts.

"Mmm, I'm starting to love your big dick, baby..." Bella stated, as she stroke Naruto's member with her breasts.

"Oh, Bella-san, your tits are so big and soft..." Naruto moaned.

Bella continued to stroke Naruto's penis between her breasts, while sucking on the tip. Naruto let out more moans, loving how big and soft Bella's breasts are. Bella continued her actions, feeling her insides becoming really wet.

"Ugh, that feels so good, Bella-san." Naruto moaned.

Bella released the mushroom tip.

"I'm so happy you like my tit-fuck, baby." Bella stated.

"Y-Yeah... Please keep using your tits stroking my cock, Bella-san." Naruto moaned.

"That's what I wanted to hear, handsome." Bella replied, as she took back Naruto's cock head.

"Oh, Bella-san..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby, I want you to get hard for me." Bella stated.

Bella continued her actions, getting Naruto harder. Naruto moaned, letting the busty Polar Bear have her way. Naruto felt the soft smooth fur of Bella's breasts, stroking his member. The blonde teen let out louder moans, feeling Bella's movements increased. Bella used her tongue in circles, getting the tip wet. Naruto felt his member twitching between Bella's large breasts.

"Ah, Bella-san, I'm going to cum if you keep tit-fucking me like that!" Naruto moaned, as he held his head back in pleasure.

" _Yes, baby, I want to taste that sweet dick-juice of yours."_ Bella thought with a smile.

It was only a matter of time before Naruto knew he was going to climax. Naruto let out more moans, feeling his cock twitch more. Naruto knew he was going to climax.

"Ah, Bella-san, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned.

" _Yes, let me taste that sweet milk of yours, baby!"_ Bella thought, as she increased her movements more.

"Ah, I'm cumming!" Naruto moaned, releasing his seed inside of Bella's moth.

Bella's eyes widen, feeling Naruto's semen inside her mouth. The busty Polar Bear felt large amounts of the blonde teen's semen deep down inside her throat. Bella then release Naruto's tip, letting the large meat rod shot out the rest of its seed. Bella smiled, loving how tasty human semen is. Naruto's orgasm last for a minute and after that minute it came to an end. Bella smiled, enjoying the taste of Naruto's semen.

"Mmm, I love the taste, baby." Bella stated, as she licked Naruto's cock.

"That was amazing, Bella-san." Naruto replied.

Bella looked down between her breasts, seeing Naruto's cock still hard after its orgasm.

"Mmm, I want more baby." Bella said.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, Bella-san." Naruto replied.

Bella picked herself up and headed to the restroom.

"Let me freshen up, and then we'll get to the fun part." Bella stated.

Naruto smiled, watching Bella's ass moved while she made her way to the bathroom. Bella turned to Naruto, winking at him and blowing a kiss. As Bella got ready, Naruto undress himself. Naruto made himself comfortable on Bella's bed. Now naked, Naruto waited for Bella. A minute later, Bella came out of the restroom, naked. Naruto blushed, seeing Bella's wonderful curry body.

"Like what you see, handsome?" Bella asked.

"Hai..." Naruto replied.

"I bet you want to fuck me, don't you, babe?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yes. Come here, Bella-san and let me show you a wonderful time." Naruto replied with his own smile.

"Oh..." Bella said.

Bella crawled into bed with Naruto, getting on top of him. Bella kissed Naruto on the lips, grinding herself against Naruto's chest and cock. Naruto and Bella continued to kiss, as he grabbed Bella's large ass. Bella pressed her breasts against Naruto's chest, while playing with Naruto's hair.

"You're so cute, Naruto." Bella said.

"You're so sexy, Bella-san." Naruto replied.

"So, tell me, baby, how did you like fucking Tanya?" Bella asked.

"It was really amazing. You know, I wouldn't mind having a threesome with you and Tanya-san. That would be hot." Naruto stated, as he continued to play with Bella's ass.

"Mmm, that does sound hot, sweetie. Now, sit back and relax..." Bella said, as she stroke Naruto's member.

Bella stoke Naruto's penis getting it even harder. Naruto let out moans, feeling Bella's soft hands all over his cock. Bella then stop her actions, getting on top of the blonde teen. Bella rubbed her black lady-lips against the hard meaty pole, making Naruto moan louder. Naruto then grabbed Bella's breasts, squeezing them hard.

"How do my tits feel, handsome?" Bella asked.

"They're as big as Tanya-san's and they're so soft." Naruto replied, as he continued to play with Bella's breasts.

"Good answer, sweet-thing." Bella replied, as she kissed Naruto again.

Bella grabbed the hard penis, adjusted it inside her. Bella moaned in pleasure, feeling the large cock going deep inside her. Naruto let out moans himself, feeling the busty Polar Bear's tight and wet insides. Bella felt inch and inch of the large penis coming inside her. Naruto moans grew louder, loving how tight Bella's pussy is.

"Oh, baby, I love how big your cock is~!" Bella moaned with a blush.

"Oh. Bella-san, your pussy is so tight..." Naruto moaned.

"Yes! I want that big cock of yours to keep going inside me~!" Bella moaned.

"You're so sexy, Bella-san~!" Naruto moaned.

Bella moaned, feeling her inside becoming filled with more of Naruto's member. Naruto growled. Naruto felt his tip rubbing against Bella's womb. Bella had the blonde teen's entire penis deep inside her, as she rested her hands on Naruto's chest. Once again, Naruto grabbed both of Bella's large ass cheeks, groping them. Bella smiled, knowing that Naruto loves her curvy and busty body.

"Do you like my body, sweet-thing?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I love it..." Naruto replied, as he continued to massage Bella's butt.

"Mmm, that feels so good, baby..." Bella replied, as she kissed Naruto again.

"So sexy..." Naruto said.

"How about I start moving, sweetie?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella-san..." Naruto replied.

Bella smiled, as she begins her slow movements. Naruto moaned, feeling Bella's hips moving around his pelvis. Bella lean close to Naruto, pressing her breasts against the blonde's teen's chest again. Bella enjoy the hard member that Naruto had to offer. Naruto felt Bella's insides getting wet.

"Mmm, that's such a good big dick..." Bella moaned.

"Thank you, Bella-san..." Naruto replied.

"I just love how deep it feels inside me..." Bella said.

"Whoa, Bella-san, I feel your pussy starting to get wet..." Naruto moaned.

"I want you to get my pussy even wetter, baby." Bella replied, kissing Naruto.

"If that's what you want, then I'll get you wetter, Bella-san." Naruto replied, as he spanked Bella's ass.

"Oh, baby!" Bella moaned.

Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's cock deep inside her, while Naruto's hands garb and slaps her large ass. Naruto let out his own moans, feeling Bella's insides starting to get tight. Naruto and Bella moaned, as they both kissed each other again. Naruto buried himself between Bella's large breasts. Bella moaned, feeling Naruto between her chest while grabbing her ass more.

"That's good, baby! I love how you use my body!" Bella moaned.

"I can't help myself, Bella-san. I just love how hot your body is~!" Naruto moaned.

"Mmm, yes, honey, my body is all yours~! Oh!" Bella moaned.

"That's what I like to hear, Bella-san." Naruto moaned, as he held Bella's body tighter.

"Ahh~!" Bella moaned.

Naruto then used his own movements, making Bella's moans grew louder. Bella picked herself, riding the blonde teen hard and fast. Naruto grabbed Bella's hips, and her large breasts and ass jiggled freely with each hard thrust. Bella's eyes rolled back in pleasure with the hard cock thrusting deep inside her.

"I love it! I love your big dick fucking my pussy, baby! Use my pussy some more!" Bella moaned.

"Ah, Bella-san, you're so sexy~!" Naruto moaned.

"Thank you, baby! God, baby, you're so fucking big!" Bella moaned.

"Heh, Tanya-san said that a lot~! I want to keep fucking you!" Naruto moaned.

"I bet she does, ahh! I want you keep fucking me too, sweet-thing~!" Bella moaned.

Bella continued to ride on Naruto, increasing her speed, feeling her insides getting wetter and tight. Naruto releases Bella's hips and grabs her ass-cheeks again, squeezing them while he suckled on one of Bella's breasts. Bella enjoyed the taste and getting pretreated by a human's cock. Not only that, Bella loved that way Naruto touched her body. Bella wanted more.

"Yes! Yes, baby! I want more of this big daddy cock fucking my tight pussy!" Bella moaned.

"Don't worry, Bella-san, I'll fuck you as much as you like~!" Naruto replied.

"That's good thing to hear, baby! I love this time we're spending together~! I also love you, Naruto!" Bella stated with a smile, as she continued to ride Naruto's member.

"I love you too, Bella-san!" Naruto moaned.

"And when we have the time, you, me, and Tanya can have that threesome you were talking early! Oh, fuck!" Bella moaned.

"Mmm, that's sounds like a plan, Bella-san! Ahh, now, how about I keep fucking you till your body becomes numb?! Ahh~!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, baby, now fuck my pussy till I cum all over this cook!" Bella moaned.

"Grrr, I will, Bella-san!" Naruto replied, as he increased his speed along with Bella's.

Naruto and Bella continued to have sex with each other. Bella then lean close to Naruto again, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto continued to play with Bella's big ass, getting the busty Polar Bear horny. Naruto felt Bella's pussy tighten, his balls tighten, and his member twitched deep inside Bella's womb. As for Bella, she felt her insides getting wet, while her pussy tightens around Naruto's member. Naruto and Bella knew they were both going to reach their orgasms.

"Ahh, baby~! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum with your big cock!" Bella moaned.

"Grrr, I'm going to cum too, Bella-san!" Naruto moaned.

"Agh, please make me cum! Make me fucking cum, baby~!" Bella shouted.

"Grrr, your pussy is getting tighter and tighter~! Ahh, I'm going to cum soon!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto, baby, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum~! I'm almost there! I'm cumming!" Bella moaned.

Naruto and Bella shouted in pleasure, as they reached their orgasms together. Bella screamed, as she felt Naruto's semen spraying deep inside her womb. Naruto moaned, feeling Bella's pussy tightening around his cock, milking his hard penis.

"Ahh~! I'm cummed so fucking much, baby..." Bella moaned, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Ah, fuck... I feel your pussy milk my cock, Bella-san..." Naruto moaned between Bella's breasts.

"Mmm, that's right baby... don't stop, keep blasting that delicious dick juice deep inside my pussy..." Bella moaned with a smile.

"Oh, Bella-san..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued to have his orgasm deep inside of Bella's womb. After a long blissful minute, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. Naruto let out a sigh of pleasure. Bella let out her own sigh, loving how big Naruto's orgasm is. The busty Polar Bear smiled, as she kissed Naruto after the climax that she received from the blonde teen. Naruto's soften penis slaps out of Bella's tight sore insides. Bella continued to kiss Naruto.

"That was amazing, baby." Bella said.

"Thank you, Bella-san; you were really amazing as well." Naruto replied with a smile.

"I'm still horny baby... So, do you want to continue to have some fun with me, stud?" Bella said.

"That sounds good to me, Bella-san." Naruto replied.

Bella smiled, as she went between Naruto's legs to get his cock hard again. Bella did not waste any time to take her human lover's cock inside her mouth. Naruto moaned, feeling Bella's warm mouth, taking his entire penis. Bella tasted the Naruto's semen and her own juices. Naruto smiled, as he grabbed Bella's ass again. Bella knew what Naruto wanted to do next. Bella released Naruto's cock, stroking it with her hands.

"I see you still like grabbing my ass, sweet-thing." Bella stated, kissing Naruto's penis.

"Ah... Y-Yes, I want to fuck you in the ass, Bella-san." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Oh my... I won't lie, baby, I want this big daddy cock to screw little my asshole." Bella said.

"God... Just the way you said that, Bella-san, is getting me turned on..." Naruto replied, as his penis twitched between Bella's hands.

"Mmm, it's turning me now too, baby..." Bella said.

"Ahh, I'm getting so hard, Bella-san... Now I really wanted to fuck you so badly." Naruto said.

"Then what are we waiting for, sweet-thing..." Bella said.

Bella positioned herself doggy style, showing the big ass that Naruto loved grabbing and touching. Naruto could not help himself, staring at the busty Polar Bear's large rear-end. Bella turned her head to Naruto, winking at him, as she wiggled her ass to the blonde teen.

"I bet you want to just shove that cock inside my ass, don't you, babe?" Bella asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"Come here and fuck my ass, daddy." Bella said.

Naruto nodded, coming behind Bella. Once again, Naruto grabbed Bella's butt, making her moan from Naruto's touch. Naruto stops playing with Bella's ass, and then gets on top of the busty Polar Bear. The blonde teen then rubs his member against Bella's rosebud. Bella smiled while she moaned, feeling Naruto's large cock against her anus.

"Oh, it's so big against me, baby." Bella moaned.

"Well, I already had anal-sex with Tanya-san, so I think it's fair to fuck you in this hole like her." Naruto stated.

"I love the sound of that, baby." Bella replied.

"Should we get started then?" Naruto asked.

"Please do, baby..." Bella said.

"Okay, let's do this..." Naruto stated, as he grabbed the tip of his cock into Bella's anal-ring.

"Ahhhh~!" Bella moaned with a blush, feeling Naruto's massive cock slowly entering her anus.

"Oh~..." Naruto moaned, as he pushed himself inside Bella's anus.

Bella's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling Naruto's penis deep inside her anus. The blonde teen fit about half of his penis deep inside of Bella's asshole. Bella let out more moans, feeling Naruto getting on top of her.

"Ahh, baby, I feel your big cock stretching out my tiny little asshole~!" Bella moaned.

"Ugh, your as tight as Tanya-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, baby, keep shoving that cock inside my ass!" Bella shouted in pleasure.

"Oh, Bella-san!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto growled in pleasure, grabbing Bella's hips, shoving the rest of his member inch by inch. Bella's eyes widen, she smiled, and felt her mind about to break from the pleasure of Naruto pushing his cock deep inside her rectum. Naruto let out a louder growl, feeling Bella's anal walls, squeezing his cock. Naruto lay on Bella's back, pinning her down.

"Ugh, f-fuck... Baby, you're so big inside my ass..." Bella moaned.

"H-Hai... God, you're so sexy, Bella-san." Naruto moaned.

"Ah, yes, baby, I want you to use this big ass of mine, handsome." Bella stated with a smile.

"I will, Bella-san." Naruto moaned, as he grabbed Bella's hips and began some slow movements.

"Oh, baby..." Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's massive cock inside her anus.

Naruto moaned, feeling Bella's anus squeezing his member. Bella moaned, grabbing the sheets of her bed, while Naruto mounted her. Bella smiled, loving to feel a massive cock deep inside her anus. Bella then rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis and pulled her human lover into a kiss. Naruto and Bella used their tongues to explore their mouths. While Naruto and Bella tongues wrestled, the blonde teen used his right hand to grab the hot Poplar-Bear's large breasts.

"Oh, you're such a stud, Naruto..." Bella stated with a moan.

"Thanks, Bella-san... Ah, your ass is so big and tight..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Bella again.

Bella smirked, feeling Naruto's lips against hers.

" _Whoa... I am happy that Tanya and Kurama let Naruto work here... I really want more of that big daddy cock of his..."_ Bella thought, as she and Naruto made out.

Naruto continued to kiss Bella, as he continued his slow movements. Naruto and Bella broke the kiss, Naruto then slightly increase his speed. Bella let out louder moans, feeling Naruto's cock pulling in and out her anus. Naruto growled grabbing Bella's hips, once more. Bella bit her lower lip, wanting more of Naruto big cock to thrust her big ass.

"Mmm, baby, you're the best~!" Bella moaned.

"T-Thank you, Bella-san! Ah, your asshole is getting tighter and tighter~!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, daddy, my ass is just for you and only you! Now, just fuck it till it goes numb, baby~!" Bella moaned with a smile.

"Oh my God, you're so fucking sexy, Bella-san! I'll give you what you want!" Naruto moaned, as he increased his speed, making Bella's ass jiggle.

"Ahh, fuck~!" Bella moaned, as she held her head back in pleasure.

Naruto thrust the busty Polar Bear with more speed and power. Bella moaned with a smile, feeling the blonde teen's cock thrusting deep inside her. Bella felt herself getting wet again. Bella had to pull Naruto into another hot kiss. Naruto welcomed it, as he squeezed Bella's breasts again. Bella slip her tongue inside Naruto's mouth, as Naruto used his own tongue wrestle each other once again. Both Naruto and Bella broke the kiss to breathe.

"Mmm, baby, you're such a good kisser." Bella moaned, as she licked her lips.

"Yeah, and you're so tight~!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Bella harder and deeper.

"Yes, baby, you're making me so horny! Please keep using my asshole with that big cock of yours~!" Bella moaned.

"Yes, Bella-san, I'll keep thrusting you hard and use your asshole with my cock!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Bella harder again.

"Ah, fuck~!" Bella moaned.

Naruto thrust the busty Polar Bear, pinning her down. Bella moaned feeling Naruto cock deep inside her anus and feeling his balls hitting her pussy-lips. Naruto moaned, feeling Bella's anus getting tighter and tighter. Naruto then slapped Bella's ass.

"Ah, baby, you're just making me so fucking wet right now~!" Bella moaned.

"I know~... Ah, I love how your ass is getting tighter and tighter~! Ah, I think I might cum~!" Naruto moaned.

"Mmm, yes, baby, I want you to cum inside my tight ass~!" Bella moaned.

"I will, Bella-san~!" Naruto moaned, as he slammed his penis deep inside the busty Polar Bear with great speed and power.

"Ahh, FUCK~!" Bella screamed.

Once again, Naruto showed his dominates, slamming his hard cock in and out of Bella's anus. Bella continued to scream, loving how Naruto penetrating her ass. Bella buried herself in the pillows, screaming louder. Naruto let out growls, grabbing the busty Polar Bear's hips, making her ass jiggle against his pelvis. Bella's eyes rolled back in pleasure, feeling her insides getting wetter and wetter. Naruto growled, feeling his cock twitch deep inside of Bella's anus.

"Gugh, B-Bella-san, I'm about to cum!" Naruto growled.

"Yes, Naruto, baby, I'm going to cum too~!" Bella screamed.

"Ahh, were do you want me to cum, Bella-san?" Naruto asked, thrusting Bella hard.

"Inside me, my sweet-stud, I want you to blow that big load up my ass and make me yours~!" Bella screamed.

"Ah, God! I'll cum deep inside your tight ass, and I'll make you mine, Bella-san~!" Naruto growled, thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, Naruto~!" Bella screamed in pleasure.

Naruto leaned on Bella's back, pinning her more on her bed. Bella's eyes rolled more back, knowing she and the blonde teen were soon about to reach their orgasms.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Bella moaned, as they both reached their climax.

Naruto let out a roar, blasting his seed deep inside the busty Polar Bear's large rear-end. Bella's eyes widen with a smile, feeling Naruto's semen shooting deep inside her ass. Naruto pinned Bella down, as Bella turned her head, kissing Naruto. Once again, Naruto and Bella used their tongues, while the teen still continued his orgasm inside her anus.

"Oh, baby, that was the best fucking I've ever had." Bella stated, as she still felt Naruto's seed filling her inside up.

"Yeah, your ass is still milking me, Bella-san." Naruto replied, as he kissed Bella again.

After another long minute orgasm, it ended. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, as his cock slowly popped out of the busty Polar Bear's anus. Bella smiled, as she pulled Naruto between her large breasts, cuddling with the blonde human teen.

"I love you, baby." Bella said with a smile.

"I love you too, Bella-san." Naruto replied, as he kissed Bella again.

An hour later, Naruto was getting dressed. Bella was asleep, naked, with a smile on her face, and both her insides filled with Naruto's semen. Naruto covered Bella with her blanket, kissing her on the cheek. Bella moaned in her sleep.

"I'll see you later, Bella-san." Naruto whispered, as he left Bella's room.

Naruto stretched out his arms, enjoying the time he had with Bella. Naruto found his room that Kurama gave him to stay. Naruto unlocked his room to see how big it is. Naruto closes the door behind him, and had to try his new bed. Naruto felt the soft bed.

"Whoa, what a bed." Naruto said.

Then suddenly, the blonde teen felt a pair of arms wrapping around his chest.

"I was wondering when you'll be here, baby." Tanya said with a smile.

Naruto saw it was Tanya, naked in his new bed.

"Hey, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"So, how was your time with Bella?" Tanya asked.

"It was amazing, Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

"Mmm, I bet it was, baby." Tanya said, as she crawled on top of her human lover.

Naruto smiled, looking at Tanya's naked body, as his member became hard between the busty Zebra.

"I've been so horny while you were gone, baby. I need this big cock of yours so badly." Tanya stated with a smile, as she kissed Naruto multiple times.

"Yeah, I would to have some more fun with you, Tanya-san." Naruto said, as he grabbed Tanya's ass.

"Ohh~!" Tanya moaned.

Tanya knew that Naruto wanted more sex. Tanya went down between his legs, pulling out the large dick that she loved and started to suck on it. Naruto let out a moan, feeling Tanya's mouth sucking his member. It didn't take long for Naruto to get hard. Tanya spit on the mushroom tip, as she got on top of Naruto. Naruto moaned, feeling Tanya's pussy-lips against his hard member.

"Mmm, I bet this hard cock wants me." Tanya said.

"It does. Let's get started." Naruto replied.

Tanya smiled, as she grabbed the hard cock and adjusted it inside her.

"Ahhhh... It hasn't been a whole day, but my pussy really missed this big cock." Tanya moaned, feeling Naruto's member going inside her.

"Ugh, I see why~! You're so tighter than you were last night." Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby! I need this cock to fuck me!" Tanya stated with a moan.

Tanya took all of her human lover's cock deep inside her. Naruto let out another moan, feeling Tanya's pussy tightening around his large member. Naruto then grabbed Tanya's large ass, playing, squeezing, and slapping it. Tanya moaned with a smile, loving how Naruto played with her big ass.

"Ah, I love how you play with my ass, baby~!" Tanya moaned.

"I can't get enough of it. Besides, this big ass is all mine." Naruto replied, as he slapped Tanya's ass again.

"Yes, baby~! I'm all yours~!" Tanya moaned, as she started her movements.

"Ohh, Tanya-san..." Naruto moaned, as he squeezed the busty Zebra's ass.

Tanya rode on her human lover's cock, while Naruto held Tanya's hips. Tanya then rested her hands on Naruto's chest, feeling Naruto's cock deep inside her womb. Naruto let out more moans, feeling Tanya's insides getting tighter and tighter.

"Oh, God, I love you, Naruto~..." Tanya moaned.

"I love you too, Tanya-san..." Naruto replied, as he continued to hold Tanya's hips.

Tanya went nice and slow, leaning close to Naruto. Naruto and Tanya were face to face, and then kissed each other. Naruto and Tanya used their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Naruto and Tanya continued kiss, as Naruto continued to play with Tanya's butt. Naruto and Tanya broke the kiss to breathe.

"Oh, baby, my pussy is getting wet." Tanya moaned.

"H-Hai, I also feel your pussy getting tight." Naruto moaned, as he and Tanya kissed again.

"Ahh, your cock is so fucking deep~..." Tanya moaned.

"Yeah... I love how tight and wet you get, Tanya-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto then used his own movements, slowly thrusting deep inside his Furry woman. Tanya let out another moan, feeling her lover's cock moving around her insides. Tanya then increased her own speed, matching Naruto's. Both Naruto and Tanya moaned in pleasure. Tanya increased her movements more, making Naruto moan louder.

"Oh, Tanya-san, I love how you ride my cock~!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby! I love how big and fat it is!" Tanya moaned.

"Damn, I can't get enough of your pussy, Tanya-san." Naruto stated, as he grabbed Tanya's massive breasts.

"Ahh, well I can't get enough of your cock, baby." Tanya replied.

Naruto and Tanya continued to have their fun together, and then Naruto slowed down his movements.

"Hey, Tanya-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, baby?" Tanya replied.

"Y-You know, I told Bella-san, we should have a threesome some time in the future." Naruto stated, as he suckled on Tanya's breasts.

"Mmm, yes, baby, I love that idea." Tanya replied.

"I knew you would like it." Naruto replied.

"And we should make a sex-trap and watch it over and over." Tanya said, as she increased her speed.

"Hehe, I love that idea, Tanya-san." Naruto replied, as he increased his speed along with Tanya's.

Naruto and Tanya increased their speed more, moaning loud again. Naruto moved his hands back to Tanya's ass, thrusting harder. Tanya's eyes widen, as she screamed.

"Ahh, that's the spot, baby! Fuck my pussy till it becomes numb~!" Tanya moaned.

"I will, Tanya-san! Uhh, you're getting tighter~!" Naruto moaned, increasing his speed more and making her breasts jiggle freely.

Tanya continued to ride on Naruto with great speed, while feeling her human lover's cock thrusting hard deep inside her. Naruto moaned louder, feeling Tanya's insides getting tighter and tighter. Tanya held her head back in pleasure, riding on Naruto more.

"Ahh~! Oh, fuck, baby, your cock is the best~!" Tanya stated with a moan, moving her hips more.

"T-Thank you, Tanya-san! Ugh, I'm about to cum!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right baby, I'm going to make you cum~! I'll make you cum even more!" Tanya moaned, riding Naruto more.

"Ah, fuck, Tanya-san!" Naruto moaned.

Tanya felt Naruto's cock going deeper and deeper inside her, hitting her womb. Tanya screamed, loving how her human-lover's cock thrust inside her. Naruto held Tanya's hips again, feeling his member being squeezed by the busty Zebra. Tanya placed her hands on Naruto's chest, as her pussy got wet from all the riding. As for Naruto, the teen felt his cock twitched and his balls tighten. Naruto knew he was going to have another orgasm again.

"Agh, I'm going to cum soon, Tanya-san!" Naruto growled.

"Ahh~! Yes, baby, I'm about to cum too!" Tanya moaned, riding Naruto, making her ass and tits jiggle freely.

"F-Fuck, I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum~!" Naruto growled, thrusting wildly.

"I'm cumming, Naruto~!" Tanya screamed, as she held her head back in pleasure, while she continued to ride Naruto's cock.

Naruto roared and Tanya screamed, as both human boy and furry reached their climax together. Naruto felt his member, blasting its seed deep inside of Tanya. As for the busty Zebra, Tanya felt her pussy dripping its juices all over Naruto's cock. Tanya fell on Naruto, burying him between her large breasts. Naruto then growled, still having his orgasm inside of Tanya's pussy.

"Ahh... I feel your big cock still cumming, baby..." Tanya moaned.

"Hai..." Naruto replied between Tanya's breasts, while still releasing his seed deep inside of Tanya.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a whole minute and then ended. Tanya let out a sigh of bless, loving how Naruto could satisfy her. Naruto's cock slipped out of Tanya's loosened pussy without losing its hardness. Naruto and Tanya shared a kiss after their orgasm together.

"That was amazing, baby..." Tanya stated.

"Yeah, it sure was Tanya-san." Naruto replied.

Tanya rolled off of Naruto after her climax with Naruto.

"Hmm?" Tanya said, as she felt Naruto positioning her.

"I'm going to fuck you ass again, Tanya-san." Naruto stated, placing Tanya doggy-style.

"Oh my..." Tanya replied with a smile and blush.

Naruto grabbed the tip of his cock and entered Tanya's small anus. Tanya's eyes widen, as she moaned in pleasure. Naruto moaned as well, feeling Tanya's anus, squeezing him. Naruto then growled, pushing more of his cock inside Tanya's asshole. Naruto pinned Tanya down, showing his dominates once again. Naruto is going to mount the horny Zebra once more.

"Ahhhh~! Yes, shove that big cock deep inside my ass, daddy~!" Tanya moaned, as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Mmm, Tanya-san, I love how tight you are." Naruto moaned, as he leaned on Tanya's back.

"Yes! Yes! I want it! I want you to fuck me in the ass, baby~!" Tanya moaned, feeling Naruto's cock entering deeper and deeper inside her anus.

"Ugh, I'm going to have fun with your big ass, Tanya-san." Naruto replied with a moan, with most of his cock inside his human-animal lover.

Naruto smiled, as he fit his entire member inside of Tanya's anus. Tanya moaned and groan in pleasure, loving how Naruto uses her body. Naruto grabbed Tanya's hips, watching her big ass jiggle against his pelvis. Tanya smiled, while grabbing the sheets of the bed.

"Ugh... I forgot how big and fat you are inside my ass, baby..." Tanya stated with a moan.

"Hai... Your big ass is so tight, like Bella-san." Naruto replied.

"I bet it is, baby... But now I have you all to myself tonight." Tanya said.

"Indeed you do, Tanya-san. And I'll be fucking you all night. How does that sound, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked, as he continued his slow movements.

"Mmm, I love that a lot, daddy. Now show my little asshole that you own it." Tanya moaned.

"Heh..." Naruto chucked, as he holds Tanya's hips tighter and slammed his cock inside of the horny Zebra.

"Ah, FUCK~!" Tanya screamed in pleasure.

Naruto increased his movements, making Tanya's ass jiggle more. Tanya let out more moans, feeling Naruto riding her again like he did last night in the Golden-Day bar. Naruto slightly growled, feeling Tanya's anus squeezing his cock. The blonde teen, then slapped Tanya's ass, making her scream.

"Ahh! I love you so much, baby~!" Tanya moaned.

"I love you too, Tanya-san! Ragh, your ass is so fucking tight~!" Naruto moaned, slapping Tanya's ass again.

"Fuck! I can't get enough of you using me, honey!" Tanya replied, as she rubbed her ass against Naruto's pelvis.

"Yeah, I can't get enough too, Tanya-san!" Naruto said, slapping her ass again.

"Ahh!" Tanya moaned, grabbing a tighter grip on the sheets.

Naruto stop slapping, and resume his hard thrusting. Tanya picked herself up, with her breasts jiggle freely. Tanya let out more moans, feeling her pussy getting wet again, while she felt Naruto's balls hitting her pussy lips. Naruto continued to mount Tanya, thrusting in and out with great speed.

"B-Baby..." Tanya moaned.

"Yes, Tanya-san?" Naruto asked, as he lean closer to his hot Zebra.

Tanya kissed Naruto, rubbing her ass against his pelvis once more. Naruto welcomed the kiss, holding her tightly. Naruto thrust hard, while still locking lips with Tanya. Naruto and Tanya used their tongues, while Naruto continued his hard movements. Naruto and Tanya broke the kiss, and Naruto thrust wildly, mouthing the horny Zebra.

"Ahh, I love it! I love getting fucked in the ass with your fat daddy cock, baby~!" Tanya moaned.

"Yes, Tanya-san! I'm going to keep riding you till I cum again!" Naruto stated with a moan, thrusting Tanya more.

"Ah, yeah! Don't stop fucking me till you bust your nut inside my ass again!" Tanya screamed, as she felt herself getting wetter.

"Tanya-san, you're the fucking best!" Naruto growled, riding Tanya harder.

Naruto and Tanya continued to have their fun. Naruto felt his cock getting squeezed by the busty Zebra's tight anus. Tanya screamed, feeling her insides becoming dripping wet, while her asshole tightens around her human-lover's cock. Naruto felt his cock twitch and his balls tighten again. Naruto and Tanya knew they were going to have another orgasm together.

"Grrr, Tanya-san, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto growled, thrusting wildly.

"Yes, I'm going to cum too, baby! I'm going to cum~!" Tanya moaned.

"I'll cum deep inside your ass again, Tanya-san!" Naruto growled, thrusting harder.

"Yes, blow your fat load inside me~! Naruto~!" Tanya screamed.

"I'm cumming, Tanya-san!" Naruto roared, as he and Tanya reached their orgasms.

Naruto and Tanya moaned loudly, as Naruto released his seed inside Tanya's ass. Tanya's eyes rolled back again, feeling Naruto's seed filling her anus up again. Not only that, Tanya's juices squirted down her legs and on Naruto's bed. Naruto pinned Tanya down, while her continued to release his semen inside the busty Zebra.

"Ahh, baby... You're filling my ass up again..." Tanya moaned.

"Mmm, take all my cum inside you, Tanya-san..." Naruto growled.

"I will, baby... I will..." Tanya moaned with a smile.

Naruto still released his orgasm deep inside Tanya's small hole. Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute as it always did. After the long minute, Naruto's orgasm ended. Naruto and Tanya let out sighs of bliss. Naruto pulled out is cock of Tanya's tight hole. The blonde teen stood right in front of Tanya's face with his cock limp and cover in his semen and Tanya's ass juices.

"Here, Tanya-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh..." Tanya said with her own smile, sucking Naruto's cock clean.

Hours later, Naruto and Tanya had sex again all night. It was 12:00 o'clock in the morning, and Naruto was asleep between Tanya's large breasts. Tanya held Naruto in her arms, and she was still awake after all the orgasms she and Naruto had.

"Good night, baby..." Tanya said, as she kissed Naruto and fell asleep with him.

First thing tomorrow, Naruto starts his new job at High Tail Hall.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the second chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." I hope you fans and readers enjoyed it. So, the next furry girl will be Zoë the Cheetah and then Anne the Horse. Don't worry, you guys will see more of the Furry girls you love in the next chapters. I wanted to two chapters of my stories since it was my Birthday, but sadly, we can have things our way. Oh well. I least I update something once in awhile.**

 **Anyway, I read the reviews for "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition" and loved some of the ideas. Like the "Portia Furry, Krystal from Star-Fox, and Renamon", ideas by Imaginary-Guy117. Like the Bijus in Humanoid appearance by two of my fans, and Carmelita Fox from Sly Cooper idea by TheBlackkat09. About two of my fans want Gazelle from Zootopia. I usually don't do Disney in my stories, but if you guys want Gazelle in the story, just say the word and I'll do it. Let's just hope I don't get sued by Disney or Shakira. (Laughs) Okay, that was a bad joke. But all jokes aside, which Furry girl do you want to appear in the next chapter?**

 **Jezzel the Husky**

 **Carmen the Fox**

 **Michelle and Kristen the Border Collies sisters**

 **Shelly the Collie**

 **Jeanette the Equine**

 **Sasha the Black Cat**

 **Raquel the Sabertooth Cat**

 **Amber the Gryphon (I know right? I didn't think High Tail Hall had a Sabertooth and a Gryphon. But that's pretty cool and hot.)**

 **Candy the Unicorn**

 **Vixxxen Blitzen the Reindeer**

 **ZigZag the Skunk-Tiger Hybrid.**

 **If there's a Furry girl I missed let me know and I'll cheek her out. And I need to thank Chaos-PSD for the High Tail Hall wiki page. Thanks man. Here a simple of the Pokemon Furries.**

 **Jin the Charizard: 8 feet tall, bust size O-cup, short died blue hair like Bella's, and purple eye make-up, likes reading, studies, watching movies, plays video games on her spear time like Overwatch and Tekken, and models. She's bisexual, she likes blow-jobs, tit-fuck, 69, doggy-style, cow-girl, anal, mountain climber, bumper-cars, and rim-job.**

 **Celia the Mightyena: Average height, bust size D-cup, has black hair with a shade of pink and red, likes rock music, YouTuber, hard-core Disturbed fan, and like horror movies. She's bisexual, she likes blow-jobs, tit-fuck, doggy-style, cow-girl, hot-seat, and sideways/spooning.**

 **Pokemon ideas by Wickedrust86 below**

 **Dawn the Shiny Umbreon: Average height, bust size F-cup, has black hair with shades of blue in the front and back of her hair, likes jogging in the morning, eating healthy, and listens to good R &B music. She's straight, she likes blow-jobs, tit-fuck, doggy-style, cow-girl, anal, stand and carry, and waterfall. **

**Akiko the Lugia: 10.5 feet tall, bust size P-cup+, natural ocean blue hair, likes going to the gym, surfing, swimming, shopping, she models, she likes sea-food. She's bisexual, she likes trick or treat also known as eating out the pussy, blow-jobs, tit-fuck, doggy-style, cow-girl/belly-flop, anal, squat thruster, H20HH-yeah, and mountain climber.**

 **If there's a Pokemon you want, let me know.**

 **Anyway, I wanted to update someone on my birthday, but now it's midnight, so my birthday is over. But do not fear. I will update the true chapter of Futa later tonight and if not, then tomorrow for sure. I'm sorry I took long, college has been keeping me busty with homework with my computer. So homework first. Anyway, I have posted a lot of Youtube videos on my channel with the same name as my user name of Fanfiction, "Fox King jm" if you guys are bored. So that's it for now. Please tell me what you think, review, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


	3. The Downstairs Show

**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny is back with the third chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." Once again, I'm so happy that a lot of people are enjoying it so far. As I said in the third in the last chapter, Zoë the Cheetah will be in this chapter. In addition, I will add more Furries and Pokémon Furry beauties in the story. Now then, after Zoë, it will be Anne, and some other surprises here and there. I'll say more at the end of the chapter. Okay, let's get started. I still do not own Naruto or anything else I use in this chapter and future chapters. So please enjoy: The Downstairs Show.**

 **CHAPTER 3: THE DOWNSTAIRS SHOW**

Naruto was still sleeping in his new room, peacefully. Naruto woke up; too see Tanya leaving the room.

"Hey, Tanya-san, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Good morning, baby. I was just going to my photo shoot." Tanya stated.

"Oh..." Naruto replied.

Tanya grabbed her things. Before leaving, she came close to Naruto, kissing him on the lips.

"Oh, I forgot about last night, Tanya-san. You and Bella-san were amazing." Naruto replied.

"Thank you, baby. I have to get going. But I'll be back later." Tanya stated.

"Okay, Tanya-san. I'll go see what Kurama-san wants me to do today." Naruto replied, getting out of bed.

"And when I get back, I have a little surprise for you." Tanya stated.

"I can't wait, Tanya-san." Naruto replied, putting his shirt on.

Tanya blow Naruto a kiss, then leaves for her photo shoot. Naruto finishes getting ready for today. He wondered what he would be doing today. Naruto made his way to Kurama's office. Naruto knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kurama said.

Naruto walks in the office.

"Hey, Kurama-san." Naruto said with a smile.

"Ah, there you are, Naruto-kun." Kurama said.

"Yes. I came here to see what kind of work you have for me." Naruto said.

"Well, my dear, your job is simple, really. All you need to do is to entertain the girls here, by whatever means. If they just want to hang out, or have a private time with them. Anything goes, darling." Kurama said with a smile.

"Whoa, that does sound simple." Naruto replied.

"Yes. I believe there is work in the downstairs dance floor. It is almost like a large basement for those Furries who like to party all day and night. In addition, in the back, there is pole dancing there. That's were Zoë-chan works. Oh, and there are Pokemon Furries that new here. When you get a choice, show them a good time around High Tail Hall, honey." Kurama stated.

"Okay, Kurama-san, you can leave it to me. I will do whatever to help and please the girls here." Naruto replied.

"That's good to here, Naruto-kun. I'll reward you in more ways than money." Kurama said.

"I know." Naruto replied.

Kurama smiled, kissing Naruto on the forehead again.

"I promise I will spend a lot of time with you, Kurama-san." Naruto stated.

"I know you will, Naruto-kun." Kurama replied.

Naruto left the office, and took Kurama's advice, looking to see where he can found work.

" _I wonder what I should do first."_ Naruto thought.

Naruto noticed Anne the Horse from yesterday.

"Hey, Anne-san." Naruto said.

"Oh, hello, cutie-pie. What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

"I was just seeing if there is some work around the place." Naruto said.

"I see. Well, I'm going to be busty all day. But there might be something in one of the rooms for work." Anne stated.

"Thanks, Anne-san. I'll go check it out." Naruto replied.

"Tomorrow, I don't have any plans. So, come by and show me a wonderful time." Anne said.

"I will, Anne-san." Naruto replied.

"See you around, cutie-pie." Anne said, walking pass Naruto.

Once again, Naruto looked at Anne walking away. Naruto could not get over how big Anne's ass is. Anne turned to Naruto, winking at him. Naruto waved bye to Anne, and Anne waved back. Naruto then turned his attention back to see if there is any work today. Naruto walked down the halls, and he bump into Rio.

"Hey there, handsome. What are you doing?" Rio asked.

"Hello, Rio-san. I was just seeing if there was work around here." Naruto replied.

"Ah. I see. Well, pretty much everything is quiet, must of the time the Furries just party or having a good time." Rio stated.

"That's cool." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh! There are a few girlfriends I want you to meet, Naruto-baby." Rio said, grabbing Naruto by the arm.

"Well, I don't have anything to do now, so, yeah. Let's meet your friends, Rio-san." Naruto replied with a blush, feeling Rio's breasts against his arm.

Naruto and Rio made their way to the uppers rooms, were Furries were eating and drinking.

"There you are, Rio. So, is this the handsome boy that's working here?" Asked a Skunk-Tiger Hybrid.

"Indeed, he is, ZigZag." Rio replied.

Naruto looked at ZigZag. Judging by her appearance, she is a skunk, mix with another animal. Naruto saw that ZigZag had straps like a tiger's. ZigZag has white and black fur. ZigZag wore a black dress, with her purse on in one hand. Naruto also notices ZigZag's lovely body figure.

"Whoa, you were right, Rio. He's much cuter in person." ZigZag stated.

"Thank you. My name is Naruto." Naruto replied.

"ZigZag is my name, and I'm a Skunk-Tiger Hybrid." ZigZag stated.

"You're very pretty, ZigZag-san." Naruto said.

"Why thank you, Naruto." ZigZag replied.

"ZigZag and I are really close friends. We also worked together in other projects as well." Rio said.

"Ah..." Naruto said.

"Speaking of good friends, which table are we sitting at?" Rio asked.

"The girls are waiting for us in the back. Let's go." ZigZag stated.

"Lead the way, ladies." Naruto said.

Naruto, Rio, and ZigZag made their way to the back tables were other Furry girls sit.

"There you two are. And who's the boy with you?"

Naruto saw that some more beautiful Furries women, sitting at a large table. Not only that, Naruto saw a few Pokemon Furries sitting on the same table.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Naruto. It's very nice to meet you." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Hello there, handsome… My name is Raquel the Sabertooth." Raquel the Sabertooth stated with a wink.

"Hi there, sweetie, my name is Jezzel and I am a Husky." Jezzel the Husky stated.

"Nice to meet you, stud. My name is Shelly. And these are my friends, Michelle and Kristen." Shelly said.

"Ah, he's the one, right, Michelle?" Kristen asked.

"Yes, he is. Tanya and Bella told us about his services." Michelle replied.

"Boy, word gets around pretty fast here, huh?" Naruto said.

"They sure do, stud. And here are some of Pokémon girls, Naruto-baby." Rio said

"Hello, Naruto-kun. My name is Jin, and I am a Charizard." Jin the Charizard stated.

"Hi, Naruto-kun, I'm Celia and I am a Mightyena." Celia the Mightyena said.

"How about you come and sit next to us, Muffin." Shelly said.

"Okay, girls." Naruto replied, sitting between the hot Furries.

It was Naruto's job to make the girls around High Tail Hall as happy as possible. Naruto enjoyed the company of the busty Furry women around him.

"So, I heard you're quite the writer, sweetie." Jezzel said.

"Yeah. Nate-san said that he's really loves my books." Naruto replied.

"What can of stories do you write?" Shelly asked.

"Many kinds. I write love stories, horror stories, drama stories, and crime stories." Naruto stated, taking a drink of his soda.

"That sounds amazing, handsome." Raquel said.

"Yeah, Nate-san was the one who introduce me to Tanya-san and Kurama-san." Naruto replied.

"So, how do you like your stay at High Tail Hall, so far, Naruto?" ZigZag asked.

"I love it, ZigZag-san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"That's wonderful to hear, Naruto." Rio said.

"So, tell us about your services, Naruto." ZigZag said.

"Well, my job is to do whatever you girls would like me to do. If you want to hang out, we can hang out. If you want to party, we'll party. Or if you want to go somewhere private, I can help you out with that as well. Anything you ladies want, I'll be more than happy to help." Naruto stated.

"Oh…" The Hot Furries replied with smiles.

"Yeah, anything you lovely ladies want, I'll be more than happy to help." Naruto said with his own smile.

Naruto and the female Furries continued to sit, talking, and having drinks. About an hour later, Naruto remember what Kurama said about the downstairs dance floor. Naruto gets up, stretching his arms and legs.

"Leaving so soon, Naruto-baby?" Rio asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where the Downstairs basements are?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, where Zoë works? It's 4 floors down with the many flashing lights. You can't miss it, sweetie." Jezzel stated.

"Thanks again, and I'll see you ladies later." Naruto said with a smile, waving bye.

"Bye, Naruto." Rio and her friends replied.

Naruto went 4 floors down to the Downstairs basements. It was almost like the upstairs dance floor but it was dark, with lights flashing. Naruto saw Female Furries dance on poles, naked, while music played. Naruto could not help but look at the hot strippers.

"Hey, there, Naruto. What are you doing here?"

Naruto turned to see Zoë.

"Hey, Zoë-san. I came here to see if there was some work I can do." Naruto stated.

"Ah... I see... well, there is something I need your help with." Zoë stated.

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"There's a pole that doesn't seem to feel right. Would like to see were it is?" Zoë asked.

"Yes. I'll help you anyway I can, Zoë-san." Naruto replied.

Naruto follows the busty Cheetah in one of the private backrooms. Naruto and Zoë were stopped by some of the strippers who were good friends with Zoë.

"Hey, Zoë, how are you?" A Black Cat asked.

"I'm good, and you two?" Zoë replied.

"We're good; it's just been so slow lately." A Unicorn said.

"Oh, who's this?" The Black Cat asked.

"My name is Naruto, and I'm here do whatever I can do to help." Naruto said.

"Ah, I see Kurama finally got the new help. Name's Sasha, cutie." Sasha the Black Cat stated.

"My name is Candy, sweet-thing." Candy the Unicorn said.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Well, me and doll here need some 'look' at something in the backrooms." Zoë said with a smile.

"Oh…" Sasha and Candy replied.

"Let's get going, doll." Zoë said, grabbing Naruto by the hand.

"Well, if you want a free dance, Naruto… come see me." Candy said.

"Same with me, cutie." Sasha said.

"I'll be sure to come back to visit for those dances, Sasha-san, Candy-san." Naruto said with a smile.

In the private rooms, there was a pole, with black couches within it. Zoë walks to the pole, looking at it. Naruto watched Zoë examine the pole. Zoë posed for Naruto, bending over and lifting her ass up. Naruto smiled, seeing Zoë's large ass.

"Oh, silly me. It seems there's nothing wrong with the pole, doll." Zoë said.

"It's quite all right, Zoë-san." Naruto said.

"But since you're here, how about a little dance show." Zoë asked with a smile.

"I would like that, Zoë-san." Naruto said.

Zoë smiled, grabbing Naruto by the hand, and sat him on the couch. Zoë went to side, to turn on some music.

Big Poppa: The Notorious B.I.G, playing.

"Let me get more comfortable, doll." Zoë stated, slowing taking off her clothes.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

Zoë was now naked, showing everything she has. Naruto smiled, not taking his eyes of the sexy Cheetah. Zoë played her large breasts, while the music continued to play. Zoë then begins her dance for the blonde teen. Zoë grind and spinning around on the pole. Naruto watch Zoë, feeling his member getting hard.

"Do you like, doll?" Zoë asked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, still watching Zoë pole dance.

Zoë continued her dance for Naruto. She grinded herself on the pole, she wrapped her legs around the pole, she even popped and twerk her ass, while on the pole. Naruto just stared at Zoë, not taking his eyes off her lovely body. Zoë then stops her pole dancing, and dances to Naruto. Naruto just sit there, watching the busty cheetah slowly coming towards him.

"Do you like my dancing, doll?" Zoë asked, turning around, getting low.

"Yes..." Naruto replied.

Zoë still had her ass to the blonde teen. She gives Naruto a lap dance, as the music continued to place. Zoë grinds herself against Naruto. Naruto moaned, feeling Zoë's large ass against him. Zoë then turned herself around, burring Naruto between her large breasts, while she continued to dry-hump the blonde teen. Zoë grabbed Naruto's hands, and placed them on both of her ass cheeks.

"This feels so good, doll." Zoë said, still dancing.

"Yeah, I'm really amazed, Zoë-san." Naruto said.

Zoë smiled, as she continued to dance for Naruto. The busty Cheetah continued her dancing, till the song was over. Zoë was still on top of Naruto, feeling his penis hard between her legs.

"Oh... It seems that my dance got you hard, doll." Zoë stated.

"It seems so, Zoë-san." Naruto replied.

"I know how to take care of a swollen cock." Zoë stated, going down between Naruto's legs.

Zoë unzipped Naruto's pants, to see Naruto's hard cock. Zoë blushed, seeing Naruto's hard 13-inch cock in her face.

"Oh my... Tanya and Bella really have a good taste of men. I can't wait to have my way with this huge dick." Zoë stated, grabbing Naruto's penis.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned.

"So, big and hard... I've never seen such a big dick before." Zoë said, still playing with Naruto's member.

"Oooh, Zoë-san, I love how you play my cock." Naruto replied.

Zoë then licked Naruto's member. Naruto moaned again, relaxing himself. Zoë slowly took Naruto's cock inside her mouth. Naruto moaned, feeling Zoë's mouth. Naruto watched the busty cheetah, sucking him off while she played with his twin orbs.

"What a tasty cock..." Zoë stated, pumping and sucking on Naruto's member.

"Oh, Zoë-san..." Naruto moaned, enjoying his blowjob.

Zoë then took more of Naruto's cock, massaging his balls harder. Naruto continued to moan, feeling his member and balls used by the busty Cheetah. Zoë then released the hard member from her mouth, and wrapped her breasts around Naruto's hard cock. Naruto let out a louder moan.

"Ah, Zoë-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"I want to feel that hot jizz on my face when you blow your load, doll." Zoë replied, stroking her breasts.

"Ahh, I think that might happen sooner than you might think, Zoë-san!" Naruto growled, feeling his balls tightening.

"You're going to cum for me, doll?" Zoë asked with a smile.

"Y-Yes, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned, feeling his member about to blast.

Naruto then climax his seed on Zoë's face and breasts. Zoë moaned with a smile, loving the taste of Naruto's warm seed. Naruto continues to moan, releasing himself on the busty Cheetah. Zoë was amazed how much semen Naruto is releasing. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm ended. Zoë licked her lips, cleaning herself and Naruto's cock.

"That was amazing, doll." Zoë stated.

"It sure was, Zoë-san." Naruto replied.

Sometime later, Zoë cleaned herself and Naruto's cock. Zoë wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, kissing him. Naruto welcomed it, feeling Zoë's body.

"Hey, Zoë-san..." Naruto said.

"Yes, doll?" Zoë replied.

"Turn around for me." Naruto said.

"Course of, doll." Zoë replied, turning herself.

Naruto spread Zoë's cheeks apart, showing how wet she is.

"Whoa, Zoë-san, I never would have guess that sucking me off, got you this wet." Naruto stated.

"I never been this wet with anyone before, doll." Zoë replied.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this." Naruto said, licking Zoë's insides.

"Ahh~!" Zoë moaned, feeling Naruto's tongue deep inside her.

Naruto tongued Zoë's pussy, tasting her pre-juices. Naruto liked it.

"Ahh, I never got my pussy licked! It feels so good, doll~!" Zoë moaned.

" _Mmm~! I never thought a woman's insides would taste this good. I'm going to have to try this out with Tanya-san later."_ Naruto thought, tonguing deeper.

"Yes, that's the spot, Naruto~!" Zoë moaned.

Naruto continued his action, getting Zoë even wetter. Naruto then used one of his fingers to play with Zoë's anus. Zoë's eyes rolled back, loving how Naruto's is using her body.

"Oh, Naruto, that's so bad of you~! I love it!" Zoë moaned, biting her lower lip.

"It's my job to make you feel good, Zoë-san." Naruto replied, increasing the speed of his actions.

"Ah! Fuck, you're doing a good job at that, doll~!" Zoë moaned.

Naruto continued to eat out Zoë's wet-stop and finger her ass. Zoë clawed the couth, loving how good Naruto is at doing his job. Naruto pulled back his tongue, tasting Zoë's juices. Zoë let out a moan, still feeling Naruto's hands all over her ass. Naruto then positioned the busty Cheetah, doggy-style on the couch. Zoë soon let out another moan, feeling Naruto's cock against her lady-lips.

"Mmm, you really are so good, doll." Zoë stated with a purr.

"Yeah, and I'm going to make you feel more good." Naruto stated, still rubbing his member against Zoë.

"Please stick in your big cock inside me, doll…" Zoë moaned, feeling how hard Naruto is.

'Heh, okay then, Zoë-san." Naruto replied, grabbing Zoë's hips, entering the tip inside.

"Ah!" Zoë moaned, feeling Naruto's mushroom tip, coming inside her.

Naruto soon let out a moan of pleasure, feeling the warmth of Zoë's inside. Naruto pushed about 5 inches of his member inside of Zoë. Zoë's eyes slightly rolled back, feeling her pussy getting stretch out by Naruto's penis.

"Agh, your cock feels so good coming inside me like that, doll~!" Zoë moaned.

"Hai! I love how wet and tight your pussy is!" Naruto moaned, pushing more of his member deeper inside of Zoë.

"Oh, God! That's it, doll! More, I need more of your big cock~!" Zoë moaned.

"Oh, don't worry, Zoë-san, I will!" Naruto replied with another moan, pushing more of his cock inside of Zoë.

Zoë let out a scream of pleasure, feeling Naruto's rod getting deeper and deeper. Naruto managed to fit his entire cock deep inside of Zoë. Zoë let out soft moans, feeling her pussy, dripping wet. Naruto didn't move yet, moving his hands back to Zoë's large ass, grabbing and squeezing it. Zoë loved being handled by Naruto.

"Oh, my... you really are good at this, doll~..." Zoë moaned with a blush.

"T-Thanks, Zoë-san... I'm starting to feel your insides tightening around me..." Naruto moaned, still playing with Zoë's ass.

"Yes, doll... it shows how much my body wants you..." Zoë stated, using her right hand, feeling Naruto's chest area.

"Do you want me to start moving, Zoë-san?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm, please do, doll…" Zoë replied with a smile.

Naruto smiled back, moving slowly. Zoë moaned, feeling Naruto's cock moving inside her, while the tip rubbed against her womb. Naruto moaned, feeling Zoë's big ass against his pelvis. Zoë continued to feel Naruto's abs, and then she used her tail, wrapping it around Naruto's waist.

"Ahh, Naruto, your cock is so big…" Zoë moaned.

"Y-Yes, your pussy is really tight and wet…" Naruto moaned, still thrusting slowly.

"You are the only one that gets me turned on, doll~!" Zoë moaned.

"Then, I'll get you more turned on, Zoë-san!" Naruto moaned, increasing his speed.

"Ah, you're the best, Naruto!" Zoë moaned.

Naruto thrust Zoë more, making her moan louder, feeling her pussy tightening. Naruto leans close to Zoë, grabbing her large breasts. Zoë smiled, loving how Naruto was making love to her. Zoë turned her head, kissing Naruto. Naruto and Zoë kissed, while the blonde human teen, increased his speed more. Zoë smirked, then slip her tongue in Naruto's mouth. Naruto then used his own tongue, wresting it with Zoë's.

" _Oh, Naruto is so good at fucking~! No wonder why Tanya, Kurama, and Bella wanted him to work here! Ah, fuck! I'm so happy that Naruto is working here!"_ Zoë thought, still making out with her human partner.

" _Whoa, I can't get over how good Furries are~!"_ Naruto thought, still thrustingZoë, and still playing with her breasts.

Naruto and Zoë continued to kiss, while Naruto slammed his member in and out of the busty Cheetah. They broke the kiss, breathing and letting out loud moans.

"Oh, doll, your big cock is so deep its hitting my womb!" Zoë moaned.

"Yes, Zoë-san! You're as tight as Tanya-san and Bella-san~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, Naruto, my body is trembling with your big cock!" Zoë moaned.

"Don't worry; I'll keep making your body tremble even more, Zoë-san!" Naruto moaned, thrusting harder.

"Ahh, Naruto!" Zoë moaned.

Naruto thrust Zoë like a wild animal, making her scream. Zoë's eyes rolled back, feeling her insides tighten around Naruto's cock. Naruto used one of his hands, slapping Zoë's ass. Zoë got turned on more, loving how Naruto is dominating and using her body. Naruto continued his actions, feeling his balls tightening.

"Oh, doll, your getting me wet again~!" Zoë moaned.

"Yes! I can feel your pussy getting tighter and tighter, Zoë-san!"

"I-I know, doll, if this keeps up, I'll end up cumming all over your cock~!" Zoë screamed.

"I'll cum too, Zoë-san! Ah, I'm almost there!" Naruto moaned.

Naruto pinned Zoë down, slamming the busty Cheetah hard. Zoë screamed again, feeling her insides dripping with her per-juices. Naruto's eyes rolled back in pleasure, biting his lower lip, feeling Zoë's pussy squeezing him for his juices. It was only a matter of time, till both Naruto and Zoë reached their orgasms. Naruto and Zoë let out louder moans, soon ready to reach their climax.

"Oh, baby-doll, I'm going to cum! Your fat cock is going to make me cum!" Zoë moaned.

"Hai! I'm going to cum, too, Zoë-san!" Naruto moaned, increasing his speed more and more.

"F-Fuck, doll, I'm almost there! Please make me cum~!" Zoë moaned.

"Zoë-san, I'm cumming~!" Naruto growled.

Naruto and Zoë let out screams, once again, having their orgasms. Naruto roared, feeling his penis, shooting out its warm seed. Zoë's eyes widen, letting out a moan of pleasure, feeling Naruto's semen gushing inside her, while some of her juices drip down her legs. Naruto leans close, grabbing and squeezing her breasts again. Zoë purred, still feeling Naruto's semen oozing inside her.

"Oh, doll... Your milk is so warm~..." Zoë moaned.

"Yes, it feels so good, Zoë-san..." Naruto moaned.

Naruto continued his orgasm for a minute, after a long minute his climax ended. Naruto's cock slips out, slightly soften after two orgasms in a row. Zoë soon let out another moan, enjoying the orgasm she received from the blonde human.

"That was amazing, baby-doll..." Zoë said with a smile.

"Yeah... You're amazing, Zoë-san." Naruto said.

"You were the amazing one, doll." Zoë replied, kissing Naruto on the lips.

Knowing Naruto, he will be ready for more action.

"So, Zoë-san, do you want to keep pleasing you?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't mind, doll. I want to screw my asshole... How about it, doll?" Zoë asked, slightly twerking her large ass.

"I'll be more than happy too, Zoë-san." Naruto said.

"That's a good boy, doll. Sit on the couch, and I'll be giving that cock of yours a hard riding." Zoë stated with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto replied, sitting on the couch.

"Now let's get that cock of yours hard again..." Zoë said, moving her big ass again.

Naruto smiled, watching Zoë dancing for him again. Zoë grinds herself against Naruto's cock, making him moan. Zoë felt the hard member, getting hard between her ass cheeks. Zoë continued her dancing for Naruto, till he was as hard as he was last time. Naruto continued to watch the Cheetah's big rear end, getting him hard.

"Oh, Zoë-san, I love the way you dance." Naruto said with a smile.

"I love the way you make love to me, baby-doll." Zoë said with her own smile.

"You got me hard again, Zoë-san... Do you want to get on?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, doll." Zoë said.

Zoë turned herself around, getting on top of Naruto again.

"Relax, baby-doll, and I'll put this cock inside my ass..." Zoë said.

"Please do..." Naruto moaned with a smile.

Zoë smiled, grabbing Naruto's cock and adjusted it to her anus. Naruto let out a moan, feeling his tip going inside Zoë's asshole. Zoë let out her won moan of pleasure, feeling the massive cock, slowly pushing inside her rectum. Both Naruto and Zoë let out moans, feeling each other. Naruto felt 5 inches of his penis going inside Zoë's ass.

"Oh, f-fuck, baby-doll~! Your cock is so fat is stretching out my tiny asshole~!" Zoë moaned.

"Hai! My cock isn't even all the way inside, and yet your big ass is so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, baby-doll! My asshole is made to please that big cock of yours! N-Now, I'm going to take it all inside my ass!" Zoë moaned with a dark blush and smile.

"Oh, Zoë-san, you're so sexy!" Naruto moaned, feeling more of his cock, going deep inside of Zoë's anus.

"Oh, Naruto!" Zoë screamed.

Zoë held her head back in pleasure, feeling more of Naruto's cock coming deep inside her. As for the blonde teen, Naruto found himself buried between Zoë's breasts, once again. Zoë felt Naruto's entire member deep inside her, swelling up along with his twin orbs. Zoë wrapped her arms around the blonde teen, after taking all of Naruto's cock up her anal-tube.

"Ah, shit... I thought I was going to cum again, doll~..." Zoë moaned, feeling her ass cheeks shacking with pleasure.

"Ugh, we can't let that happen, till we're both ready to move." Naruto replied, grabbing both of Zoë's ass cheeks.

"Oh, doll, you really know how to touch a woman~..." Zoë moaned.

"Thank you, Zoë-san... So, how about I make you feel like a woman again?" Naruto asked, squeezing Zoë's ass and licking her nipples.

"Please do, baby-doll..." Zoë moaned with a smile.

Naruto smiled, moving his hips, while still grabbing and using Zoë's body. Zoë moaned in pleasure feeling Naruto's slow movements. Naruto moaned, feeling how tight Zoë is.

"Oh, doll, your cock feels so much bigger inside my ass~..." Zoë moaned.

"Y-Yes, its really tight, Zoë-san..." Naruto moaned.

Zoë continued to moan, feeling Naruto's small moving. Naruto moaned, still playing with Zoë's ass. Naruto then suckled on Zoë's breasts. Zoë moaned again, not getting over how Naruto is using her body.

"Oh, doll, your cock is swelling up…" Zoë said.

"Yeah, it feels good. I really glad you needed my help with the 'pole', Zoë-san." Naruto replied, slightly increasing his movements.

Zoë moaned, feeling Naruto pleasing her. Naruto suckled the hard nipples more, increasing his speed more. Zoë's moans grew louder, feeling Naruto's cock stretching her anus out, while his twin-orbs hit both her ass cheeks. Zoë soon buried Naruto between her breasts, using her own movements.

"Oh, doll, your cock is the best! I can't get over how big it is!" Zoë moaned.

"Hai! I can't get over how big and fat your ass is! It just so tight!" Naruto moaned.

"Y-You love pounding my ass, don't you, baby-doll~!?" Zoë said.

"Yes! I love fucking you in the ass!" Naruto moaned.

"And you'll be pounding the fuck of my ass, till we can't fuck anymore! Make my ass so shore that I won't dance right for a week!" Zoë moaned.

Naruto moaned, increasing his speed more. Zoë rode on Naruto's cock, feeling her ass pouncing up and down. Naruto let out louder moans, feeling Zoë's large ass jumping on him. Naruto soon let out a growl, getting his member squeezed by Zoë's anus. Naruto grabbed Zoë's hips, as both human and Furry increased their speed more.

"Oh, fuck~! Ah, I'm so happy to have you for today, baby-doll! I love how you're fucking my ass, doll!" Zoë moaned, feeling her ass getting tighter.

"What do you mean, by that Zoë-san?" Naruto moaned, still thrusting hard.

"I mean, just having you fuck me, today~!" Zoë moaned.

"Ahh, but the thing is, I'm going to keep fucking you, and you'll be my woman, okay, Zoë-san~!?" Naruto moaned, thrusting Zoë harder.

"Ohh! That fuck me so hard, and make me yours and only yours~! Keep filling my asshole with your fat cock!" Zoë screamed.

"That's a good kitty!" Naruto replied with another moan, thrusting wildly.

Naruto and Zoë continued their actions together. Naruto loved the way the busty Cheetah's asshole tightening around his penis. Zoë screamed, holding his head back in pleasure, feeling her pussy getting wet. Naruto and Zoë let out louder moans, feeling their bodies tremble with pleasure. Naruto felt his cock and balls tightening, while Zoë felt her insides getting wetter. It seems Naruto and Zoë were ready to have another orgasm.

"Oh, baby-doll, your cock! Your fat cock is going to make me cum, again~!" Zoë moaned.

"Y-Yes, I'm going to cum inside you ass!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh! Please! Please cum inside my tight asshole! Use my asshole and make me all yours!" Zoë screamed, holding Naruto between her breasts.

"Ahh, I'm cumming, Zoë-san~!" Naruto growled, picking himself and Zoë up from the couch, doing the 'Stand 'n' Carry' position.

Zoë screamed, feeling Naruto using all his strength, pleasuring her anus.

"I'm fucking cumming, baby-doll~!" Zoë screamed with her eyes rolling back.

Naruto and Zoë let out loud moans, reaching their orgasms. Naruto felt his seed, spraying deep inside the busty Cheetah's rectum. Zoë felt her juices squirting out, while dripping down on the private room floor. Zoë then pulled Naruto into a kiss, still feeling the blonde teen's seed shooting inside her.

"Ahh, you're so amazing, baby-doll..." Zoë moaned.

"Yes, your big ass is still making me cum~..." Naruto moaned, kissing Zoë back.

"K-Keep blowing your warm load inside me, doll..." Zoë moaned.

Naruto continued to hold Zoë, with his member still inside her anus. After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm ended, as his penis slipped out of Zoë's loosen asshole. Zoë kissed Naruto again, still feeling Naruto's arms around her body.

"Hey, doll..." Zoë said.

"Yes, Zoë-san?" Naruto replied.

"I'm still in the mode for more..." Zoë said with a smile.

"I still have some free-time, so, let's do this..." Naruto stated.

Zoë still smiled, getting off Naruto, and getting down between his legs. Zoë stared at the limp cock, covered in Naruto's semen and her juices. Zoë didn't take long, sucking off Naruto's cock, once again. Naruto and Zoë continued to have fun for another hour. Later, Naruto and Zoë were both cleaned up, leaving together side by side. Naruto had his arm around Zoë's hip.

"That was really something, baby-doll..." Zoë said with a smile.

"It sure was, Zoë-san. I think we should do it real soon." Naruto replied with his own smile.

"Indeed, we should. But thanks to all that slamming you gave my ass and pussy, I won't be able dance for you for a while." Zoë stated.

"That's fine, Zoë-san. We can always hang out in my room, or your room." Naruto said, kissing Zoë.

"Oh, baby-doll..." Zoë said, feeling Naruto's lips.

Naruto and Zoë made it back to the front doors of Downstairs entrance.

"Thank you for the wonderful time, baby-doll. I need get some rest, so we can have more fun together, Naruto." Zoë said, kissing Naruto one more time.

"I'm happy to have time to spend with my new lady." Naruto replied.

"I'll see you later then, baby doll." Zoë said, winking at Naruto.

Naruto and Zoë said their last goodbyes, as the blonde teen see if there is more work to be done. Naruto walked around High Tail Hall, seeing if there was more work that needed to be done. Naruto saw some new Pokémon Furries.

"Hello, can I help you." Naruto said.

"Hello, my name is Akiko, and I'm a Lugia." Akiko stated with a smile.

"And I'm Dawn, the Umbreon." Dawn said.

Naruto looked at the two new Furries. Akiko was about 10.5 feet tall, with a bust size of P-cup+, and natural ocean blue hair. Dawn was average height, but she had nice glossy hair, and a wonderful body figure.

"It's nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"Are you the boy that helps Furry girls around here?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. My name is Naruto." Naruto replied.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Akiko and Dawn replied with smiles.

"So, how can I help you today?" Naruto asked.

"Well, me and Dawn-chan are new around here." Akiko said.

"We were wondering if you can give us a tour around High Tail Hall." Dawn said.

"Yes. More of our friends will be here first thing tomorrow. And we want to be sure this place is great." Akiko said.

"Well, you ladies came to the right place. I'll be more than happy to. If you ladies would please follow me this way, I'll show you the good hangouts to be." Naruto said with a smile.

After some time, showing some of the new Pokémon Furries around, Naruto deiced to call it a day, and see if Tanya wanted to spend time with him. Naruto unlocks the door to his room, and walks in.

"There you are, baby." Tanya said, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Tanya-san. I was just thinking about you." Naruto replied.

"We can say the same thing, babe." Bella said, wrapping herself around Naruto.

"Bella-san?" Naruto said.

"Yup, we heard from Zoë that you and she had quite the time together." Bella said.

"Yeah, we did." Naruto replied, feeling both Tanya and Bella's breasts against his chest.

"Now, that you're here, baby, it's time we had our fun." Tanya said.

Tanya and Bella used their hands, feeling Naruto's cock through his pants.

"Oh..." Naruto said with a moan, felt himself getting hard.

"Let's get started, shall we, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, Tanya." Bella replied, as she and Tanya pulled down Naruto's pants.

Both Tanya and Bella wasted no time, kissing Naruto's member. Naruto soon let out another moan, feeling Tanya and Bella's lips all over his member. Tanya and Bella took turns, sucking Naruto's cock, and switch to his balls. Naruto moaned louder, seeing the two busty Furries, sucking all his junk.

"W-Whoa, I didn't think we would have a threesome this soon…" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby… now get hard for us." Tanya said, sucking his twin-orbs.

"I-I don't think that's not going to be a-a problem~…" Naruto moaned, getting harder.

"Mmm, such a good tasty dick~…" Bella said, taking the tip and some of the rod.

Naruto moaned, feeling his cock getting hard, while his balls got tighten. Both Tanya and Bella continued their actions, knowing that any moment Naruto would release his warm seed all over them. Naruto could not hold himself anymore, due to Tanya and Bella using his cock at the same time.

"Ugh, Tanya-san, Bella-san, I'm cumming~!" Naruto moaned, releasing all his seed all over Tanya and Bella.

"Oh!" Tanya and Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's semen all over their faces.

Naruto moaned, still releasing all his semen on both busty Furriers. Like always, Naruto climax for a whole minute, and after the long blissful minute, Naruto's climax ended. Naruto let out a sigh of bliss, feeling his member soften. As for Tanya and Bella, they were covered in Naruto's cream. Tanya and Bella looked at each, smiling. Then Tanya and Bella shared a kissed.

" _Whoa..."_ Naruto thought, watching Tanya and Bella kissing.

Tanya and Bella used their tongues, tasting Naruto's dick juices, and themselves. Tanya and Bella backed themselves up, and kissed lips. Both Furries turned to see, Naruto's cock hard from their kissing.

"Did you like that, baby?" Tanya asked.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied.

"You want us to get naked?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"Okay, baby, get ready, while me and Bella here get freshen up." Tanya said, kissing Bella again.

"Okay." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Get that beautiful cock ready, babe." Bella said, as she and Tanya went into the restroom, grabbing each other's large asses, which made Naruto's cock harder.

"I will." Naruto replied, watching both Tanya and Bella go into the restroom.

"We'll be right back, baby." Tanya said, winking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, taking off his clothes. Naruto took off his shirt, pants, and boxers. Naruto now naked, he got into bed with his cock slightly hard. A few minutes later, Naruto saw Tanya and Bella coming out of the bathroom, naked. Tanya and Bella hold each other, sharing small kisses, while playing with each other's breasts and asses.

"We're sorry, for keeping you waiting, baby..." Tanya said.

"No worries..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"You look really lonely, babe... Can we join you?" Bella asked.

"Come here, my lovely ladies..." Naruto said, patting the side of his bed.

Tanya and Bella smiled, crawling into bed with their human lover. Naruto was pushed on his back by Tanya and Bella, kissing his lips, face, and chest. Naruto moaned, feeling Tanya and Bella's kisses. Naruto then made his own move, grabbing Tanya and Bella's large ass cheeks.

"Oh, Naruto..." Tanya and Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's touch.

"Well, shall I make you two my women?" Naruto asked, getting hard again.

"Really, babe?" Bella asked, still kissing Naruto along with Tanya.

"Of course, Bella-chan, Tanya-chan... I'm going to make you two mine and only mine." Naruto said, kissing back Tanya and Bella.

"Then, let's get started." Tanya said.

Naruto smiled, as he, Tanya, and Bella cuddled in the bed together, feeling each other, and getting each other hard. Naruto had an idea, getting behind Tanya.

"Tanya-chan, come over here and bend over for me." Naruto said.

"Oh?" Tanya said.

"I want to please you." Naruto said.

"And me, babe?" Bella asked.

"I want you to use my cock, while I use Tanya-chan's body." Naruto stated.

"I would like that, babe." Bella said.

"Okay, baby, I'll do anything for you." Tanya said.

"Okay, then..." Naruto said.

Tanya bends over, showing her large ass. Naruto went between Tanya's big ass, spreading her ass cheeks, licking the horny Zebra's wet-spot. Tanya's eyes widen, feeling Naruto's tongue inside her womanhood.

"Oh, baby! You're going to eat me out~!? Ah, h-how sexy!" Tanya moaned.

"Get wet for me, Tanya-chan." Naruto said, then licked Tanya's anus.

"Ah, Naruto!" Tanya moaned.

While Naruto used both Tanya's pussy and anus, Bella went down between Naruto's legs, playing with his cock. Bella stroke Naruto's cock, licking the tip. Naruto moaned between Tanya's cheeks, licking the insides deeper. Tanya moaned louder, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Bella then suckling on Naruto's cock, to get him hard.

"Ahh, oh, baby, you're making my pussy so wet~…!" Tanya moaned.

"I know, I can taste some of your juices, Tanya-chan… I love how tasty your pussy is." Naruto stated, going back to tongue Tanya's anus.

"Ah, fuck~! You know how to get a woman wet, baby~!" Tanya moaned.

Bella took her time, sucking on the rod she had many times, while massage both his balls. Naruto continued to use both of Tanya's holes, getting her dripping wet. While, Bella blow off Naruto, she used her left hand, grabbing one of his ass-cheeks and still playing with his twin-orbs. A few minutes later, Naruto stops his actions.

"Let's switch places." Naruto said, licking his lips.

"Okay, baby…" Tanya said.

"Mmm, sounds good to me…" Bella replied, letting go of her lover's cock.

Bella and Tanya switched places. Bella got on her hands and knees, like Tanya before. And like before, Naruto went behind the busty Poplar Bear, grabbing her ass cheeks, spreading them and licking Bella's wet-spot. Bella's eyes widen, letting out a moan, felling Naruto's tongue against her lady-lips. Tanya went between Naruto's legs, wrapping her lips around the saliva cover cock. Naruto let out a moan, feeling Tanya's mouth again.

"Agh, I-I'm glad we s-switch places, babe~…!" Bella moaned, biting her lower lip.

"I'm happy you and Tanya-chan like getting your insides eating out, Bella-chan." Naruto replied, licking Bella's anus.

"Aghhh~!" Bella moaned.

As for Tanya, she sucked on Naruto's member, feeling how swollen it is. Tanya could never get over how tasty and big her lover's cock is, remember the first day she met Naruto and took his virginity at the Golden-Day Bar. Naruto continued to take turns with both of Bella's holes.

"Ahh, Tanya was right, babe! You're so good at getting a woman so wet~!" Bella moaned.

"I guess I'm just that good, huh?" Naruto said, tonguing Bella's pussy while he fingered her anus.

"F-Fuck~!" Bella moaned in pleasure, feeling herself get wet.

Naruto continued his actions, till he felt Bella wet like Tanya. Tanya felt Naruto's cock was as hard as steel, still blowing it. Naruto stops eating out Bella's holes, and pulls out his harden cock out of Tanya's mouth. Both busty Furries wondered why their lover stop. But before that thought could finish, Naruto got on top of Tanya, into the 'Plow-Driver' position. Tanya blushed, feeling Naruto's hard cock between her already wet pussy. Naruto rubbed his member, against her lady-lips, making Tanya moaned.

"Oh, baby~…" Tanya moaned.

"Now, it's time for me to make you and Bella-chan feel like real women, Tanya-chan." Naruto said, grabbing his penis and entering Tanya's insides.

"Fuuckk~!" Tanya moaned, feeling her insides becoming filled with Naruto's cock, while her legs shot up in the air.

"Oh, you seem really tight again, Tanya-chan!" Naruto moaned with a blush, still fitting more of his cock inside his lover.

"Y-Yes, baby! I'm always so tight when you fuck me~!" Tanya scream, feeling Naruto's cock going deeper inside her.

Naruto smiled, pushing all his cock inside of Tanya's tight hole. Naruto felt his entire penis, balls deep inside of Tanya, making let out pats of pleasure. Naruto wasted no time, and starts to move. Tanya let out another moan, feeling her lover's small thrusts. With each small thrust, Tanya felt Naruto's big balls slightly slap her large ass cheeks.

"O-Oh, Naruto, you're the best lover~…" Tanya moaned with a smile.

"Ugh, thank you, Tanya-chan… I'm so happy that Kurama-san let me have such a wonderful job~…" Naruto replied, still thrusting slowly.

Bella watched Naruto's balls slap Tanya's ass. Bella smiled, getting her own idea. Bella went behind Naruto and Tanya.

"Oh, Bella-chan!" Naruto moaned, feeling Bella sucking on his twin-orbs.

"I was not going to miss out on the fun, babe. Besides, I want to help drain these fat balls and have some fun with Tanya's prefect fat ass, too." Bella replied, sucking on both of Naruto's orbs and slapping both of Tanya's ass cheeks.

"Fuck!" Naruto and Tanya moaned.

Naruto let out a moan, feeling Tanya's pussy wrapping around his cock, while having his balls suckled by Bella. The blonde teen could not help himself, but to increase his speed Tanya. Tanya moaned, feeling Naruto's penis thrusting deep inside her, while having her butt slapped by her friend, Bella.

"Ahh, Naruto, your cock feels so much deeper, when you fuck me this way~!" Tanya moaned.

"I know, I start to feel your pussy getting wet again, Tanya-chan!" Naruto moaned.

"Heheh… You two seemed to be getting excited." Bella stated, playing with the large orbs, and slapping Tanya's ass hard.

"Yes!" Naruto and Tanya moaned again.

"That's good to hear, babe. When you're done with Tanya, I want you to have your way with my body." Bella stated, going back to suckle on Naruto's balls, and slapping Tanya's ass multiple times harder.

Naruto and Tanya moaned loudly once again, from more of Bella's foreplay. In addition, Naruto just thrust Tanya harder and faster. Tanya let out a scream, feeling her insides tremble from Naruto's cock, and her ass turning slightly red and going numb from Bella's slapping. Naruto continued to thrust, leaning close to Tanya. Then Naruto kissed Tanya, making her blush.

"Mmm~!" Tanya moaned, wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"That's so hot~…" Bella said to herself, still having her foreplay.

Naruto and Tanya then broke the kiss, as Naruto thrusts faster. Tanya soon let out a scream of pleasure, feeling her inside getting stretched out. Bella continued to hold Naruto's balls inside her mouth, feeling them getting more swollen. Bella soon stop slapping Tanya's ass, but soon middled fingered her friend's anus. Tanya let out a louder moan, feeling Naruto using her pussy and Bella fingered her asshole.

"Ahh, I love how you and Bella are using my body, baby~!" Tanya moaned with a dark blush.

"That's so naughty of you, Bella-chan." Naruto said, slowly down his thrusts.

Bella looked at Naruto, releasing the tasty jawbreakers.

"Indeed, I am, babe… Now, keep fucking Tanya so you can fuck me next." Bella replied, taking back Naruto's balls.

"H-Hai~!" Naruto replied, thrusting hard again, while Bella fingered Tanya's asshole faster.

"Oh, my God!" Tanya screamed.

Naruto and Bella continued their actions, making Tanya screaming in pleasure. Tanya felt her insides getting wetter, and her ass loosen. Naruto continued his hard thrusting, feeling his cock swelling up inside of Tanya, while balls swell up inside Bella's mouth. Tanya moaned, more, feeling her holes getting wet and tight. Bella felt Naruto's balls tighten, and Tanya's pre-juices dripping down, knowing that Naruto and Tanya were going to have an orgasm, and will soon be her turn.

"Oh, Naruto, I'm going to cum~!" Tanya moaned.

"Yes! I'm going to cum too, Tanya-chan! I'm blowing my seed inside your tight pussy!" Naruto moaned, not giving Tanya's ass a chance to stop jiggling.

"Oh, yes, baby! Blow that hot load deep inside me~!" Tanya moaned.

"Go on, babe! Give Tanya that warm cum! Then it will be my turn for your cock!" Bella said, spanking Tanya's ass again.

Tanya screamed, knowing that she and Naruto will climax.

"F-Fuck, I'm cumming~!" Tanya screamed, feeling her insides going numb, while her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, Tanya-chan~!" Naruto roared, still pounding the busty Zebra.

With one hard thrust, Naruto and Tanya reached their climax. Bella felt some of Tanya's juices squirt on her face, loving the taste. Naruto let out a growl, feeling Tanya's insides milking his penis. Tanya let out pats, feeling Naruto's seed still shooting deep inside her. Naruto fell between Tanya's large breasts, still cumming inside her. Bella got on top of Naruto, with her body against his back, while Naruto was between Tanya's breasts and body.

"I'm still cumming, Tanya-chan…" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, baby… just keep pumping that milk inside me…" Tanya moaned.

"I'm next, right, babe?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Bella-chan…" Naruto replied with a light smile.

After a minute, Naruto's orgasm ended. Naruto pulled himself out of Tanya's tight pussy, and escaping the death grip between the two busty Furries. Naruto's cock was still hard, wanting more. Tanya and Bella kissed Naruto, feeling his chest. Naruto kissed Tanya and Bella back. Naruto kissed Bella more, grabbing her large ass.

"You're turn, Bella-chan…" Naruto said with a smile.

"Wait, babe, I've got an idea." Bella replied.

Bella saw Tanya still on her back with her legs spread out, and her pussy dripping of Naruto's seed and her juices. Bella used her hands rubbing Tanya's lady lips.

"Oh~…" Tanya moaned.

"You got pretty messy right here, Tanya… Let me help you get clean up." Bella said, still rubbing her pussy.

"Please do, Bella…" Tanya replied with a smile.

Bella went face down between Tanya's legs. Bella then lift her ass up in the air.

"Here, babe, come here and fuck my pussy while I eat out Tanya's pussy." Bella stated, wiggling her big ass to Naruto.

"Oh, I will Bella-chan." Naruto said, coming behind Bella, entering her insides.

"Ahh... You're so big, Naruto~..." Bella moaned.

Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's cock going deep inside her body. Bella then went down, licking Tanya's pussy. Tanya moaned, feeling Bella's tongue licking her insides.

"Ah~!" Tanya moaned.

"Mmmahhh~! I love how good you taste, Tanya! Ahh, Naruto's cock is going inside me~!" Bella moaned, tonguing deeper inside Tanya's pussy.

"Fuck, that's the spot, Bella!" Tanya moaned.

"Mmm~… Bella-chan's pussy is so tight…" Naruto moaned.

Bella continued to eat out Tanya, Tanya moans grow louder, grabbing her breasts, and Naruto continued to push more of his cock deep inside of Bella's pussy. Naruto's cock was half way inside of Bella. Bella moaned between Tanya's legs, tonguing deeper, making Tanya moan louder, and then she squeezed her large breasts harder. Naruto finally shove all his member inside of Bella. Bella lifted her head, letting out a moan.

"Ahh… Naruto, start moving…" Bella moaned.

"Okay, Bella-chan…" Naruto replied, grabbing Bella's hips and thrusting slowly.

"Oh, I almost forgot how big you are, babe~…" Bella moaned.

Bella licked her lips, tasting Naruto and Tanya's juices. Bella went back between Tanya's legs, making her moan again.

"Oh, Bella, keep eating out my pussy~!" Tanya moaned

"I will, Tanya!" Bella replied, going back between Tanya's legs, once more.

"Yes! Fuck, that's the spot!" Tanya moaned, as her eyes rolled back.

As for Naruto, he continued his slow thrusts. Naruto watched Bella still eating out Tanya's insides, while Bella's large ass jiggles against his pelvis. Naruto continued to hold Bella's hips, watching her big ass move, and feeling her insides tightening. Bella stops to take short breaks, then goes back licking her friend's insides. Tanya bit her lower lip, loving how Bella was eating out her pussy, and feeling Naruto's movements.

"Mmm, baby, you and Bella are so good~… My pussy is getting wet again…" Tanya moaned.

"Yeah… I'm happy we're having this threesome together." Naruto said, still thrusting slowly.

Bella picks herself up, letting out a moan.

"Yes~! Oh, you're getting me wet, Naruto…" Bella moaned.

"Hai, I feel my cock getting squeezed by your tight pussy, Bella-chan~…" Naruto moaned with a blush.

"Yes, babe, like you said, you're going to make us your women~!" Bella replied.

"Y-Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Naruto asked, thrusting a little more.

"Ah! Yes, babe! Now, fuck me harder!" Bella moaned.

"Don't forget about me, Bella. I need my pussy to be use again." Tanya said with a blush.

"Oh, I will, Tanya. And I'll be using this hole again." Bella said, going between Tanya's legs, licking her anus.

"Ahh, I forgot my asshole! Ah, tongue it deeper, Bella~!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto thrust Bella doggy-style, while she used both of Tanya's holes. Naruto and his women moaned in pleasure, having their amazing threesome. Naruto increasing his movement more, making Bella's ass jiggle more with each thrust. Bella took turns, tonguing Tanya's pussy, then going back to tongue her anus, and so on.

"Mmm, that's you and Naruto really know how to eat out my pussy and ass~!" Tanya moaned.

Bella stops her actions.

"Of course, Tanya. Ahh… R-Remember that one time when we had fun with Rio?" Bella asked.

"Oh, yes… We fell asleep almost all day." Tanya replied with a smile.

"But I'm here, now and make you lovely ladies mine. So, how about I please you girls, that you won't be able to walk right for weeks." Naruto said, thrusting Bella harder, and slapped one of her ass cheeks.

"Ah, fuck~!" Bella shouted in pleasure.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, right, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"Yes! Fuck me more, Naruto!" Bella moaned.

Bella went back between Tanya's pussy, sucking it.

"Fuck!" Tanya moaned.

Naruto continued to thrust Bella, Bella continued to eat out Tanya's insides, and Tanya continued to moan, grabbing her breasts again. Naruto preformed harder slams, making Bella moan between Tanya's legs. Tanya felt her pussy and asshole getting wet again. Bella was also getting wet from Naruto's hard slamming. Naruto continued his actions, feeling Bella's insides tightening around his penis, squeezing him. Bella stop licking Tanya's insides, letting out screams of pleasure.

"Ah, more! Use my pussy more, Naruto~!" Bella moaned.

"Ugh, Bella-chan, your pussy is getting tighter! If this keeps up, I'll cum~!" Naruto moaned.

"If you want to cum, then cum~! We have all night, and as long as you're working here, we can fuck like rabbits non-stop~! Anytime and anywhere, Naruto~!" Bella screamed, as her eyes rolled back.

"Oh, Bella-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting wildly.

"Ahhrrrahhh~!" Bella moaned, feeling Naruto's cock, hitting her womb.

"And let's help make, Tanya-chan cum as well, okay, Bella-chan." Naruto said, still thrusting the busty Polar bear.

Bella replied with a nodded, moaning and groaning, unable to speak from Naruto's movements. Bella went between Tanya's legs, tonguing Tanya even deeper. Tanya screamed, feeling Bella's tongue, and Naruto's thrusting from behind Bella. Naruto felt his penis, twitching deep inside of Bella, while his balls swell up with another load of his seed. Bella felt her insides starting to drip with some of her juices, Tanya felt her insides flowing with her juices as well. Naruto and his two busty Furries were going to climax together.

"Ah, I'm almost there! I'm going to cum again~!" Tanya moaned.

"I'm going to cum again too, Tanya-chan! I'll release my seed deep inside you, Bella-chan!" Naruto growled, leaning on Bella's back, thrusting deeper, making Bella stay between Tanya's legs.

"Ahh, I won't be able to hold myself anymore! I'm going to cum~!" Tanya shouted, holding her head back in pleasure.

" _Yes! Yes, fuck, I'm about to cum! I'm going to make me cum again, Naruto!"_ Bella thought, screaming between Tanya's legs.

Naruto dominated Bella, still thrusting wildly. It was only a matter of time till the trio reach their orgasms. Naruto let out more growls, feeling his penis about to explode with large amounts of seed.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto and Tanya moaned, while Bella thought, as the three reached their orgasms.

Naruto, Tanya, and Bella climaxed together. Naruto let out a loud growl, releasing his seed deep inside of Bella. Bella felt Naruto's seed, shooting deep inside her, while Tanya's juices squirted on her face. Tanya feel on her back, letting out a sigh of bliss. Naruto fell on Bella's back, still releasing his seed inside of Bella.

"Oh, Naruto, I can never get over how good you are~…" Bella moaned with a blush.

"T-Thank you, Bella-chan…" Naruto replied, still having his orgasm.

"Keep cumming inside, babe… I need to get Tanya's pussy clean again." Bella stated, licking Tanya's pussy again.

Tanya let out another moan, feeling Bella's tongue cleaning her insides again.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasts a whole minute, then ended. Bella cleaned Tanya's lady-lips. Naruto then pulled out his cock, now soft. Naruto, Tanya, and Bella cuddled together, once again. Naruto kissed Bella and Tanya. Then Tanya and Bella kissed each other. Tanya and Bella looked down, seeing Naruto's cock was soft.

"Bella-dear, will you help me with something?" Tanya asked.

"Of course, Tanya…" Bella replied.

"Let's give Naruto a double-tit fucking…" Tanya said.

"Oooh…" Naruto said with a blush.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea." Bella said.

Tanya and Bella went down between Naruto's legs, playing with the soften penis. Naruto moaned, feeling Tanya and Bella playing with his penis. Then Tanya and Bella wrapped their breasts around Naruto's long-rod, making his moan louder. Both busty Zebra and Polar Bear stroke Naruto's cock slowly, between their breasts.

"How does it feel, baby?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"It feels really amazing…" Naruto moaned.

"Get hard for us again, okay, babe." Bella said.

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto moaned, loving how big and soft Tanya and Bella's breasts are.

While Tanya and Bella had their lover's penis between them, they shared another hot kiss. Naruto let out more moans, feeling both breasts stroking and squeezing his cock, getting hard again. Tanya and Bella licked the mushroom tip, still stroking slowly. Naruto moaned, feeling his cock getting harder and harder.

"I see your cock is ready for more, baby…" Tanya stated.

"Yes…" Naruto moaned.

"Do you want to fuck us in the ass, babe?" Bella asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Naruto moaned with a smile, feeling his cock swelling up again.

Tanya and Bella smiled at each other. Both Tanya and Bella stayed close to one another, positioning themselves on all fours, bending over for Naruto.

"Take us, baby…" Tanya said.

"Use our assholes, babe…" Bella said.

"Hai." Naruto replied, getting behind Tanya and Bella.

Naruto pick Tanya first, pushing his cock inside Tanya's anus. Tanya let out a loud moan of pleasure, feeling her ass becoming filled with Naruto's massive cock. Naruto drooled, loving how tight Tanya's asshole is.

"Ah, Naruto! I love how big your cock is when you fuck me in the ass~!" Tanya moaned.

"Mmm, you're tight as ever, Tanya-chan… And for this…" Naruto said, fingering Bella's anus.

"Oh, Naruto!" Bella moaned.

"I couldn't let you out on the fun, Bella-chan." Naruto stated, fingered Bella's asshole faster.

"Fuck, I'm happy you did, Naruto~!" Bella moaned.

"Yes, well, I'm going to be fucking both of you in the ass, Bella-chan!" Naruto moaned, thrusting Tanya slowly and fingering Bella more.

"Ahh~!" Tanya and Bella moaned, feeling both their assholes filled.

Tanya and Bella loved the fact Naruto will be penetrating both of them, and their anuses. Naruto felt Tanya and Bella's assholes tightening around his cock and fingers. Naruto continued to thrust Tanya slowly, then switch with Bella.

"Ahh~!" Bella moaned, feeling her ass being filled with Naruto's cock.

Naruto pushed all his cock inside Bella with ease, as he fingers Tanya's asshole.

"Oh, Naruto~!" Tanya moaned, feeling Naruto's fingering her anus.

Naruto let out small growls of pleasure, loving how tight his two lovers are. Naruto took some time thrusting Bella, then switch back to Tanya. Tanya let out a scream, feeling Naruto's cock just entering deep inside her anus. Naruto then, grabbed Tanya's hips, slamming her ass hard.

"Oh, f-fuck, Naruto-baby~! You're pounding my ass so hard!" Tanya moaned.

"Oh, my… You look so hot when you get fucked in the ass, Tanya-hon." Bella stated with a smile.

"T-Thank you, Bella-dear~!" Tanya replied with a smile.

"You're going to make this hotter." Bella said, kissing Tanya again.

"Mmm!" Tanya moaned, feeling Bella's lips against hers.

While Tanya and Bella kissed, Naruto switched lovers, again. Naruto pushed his cock back inside of Bella, making her eyes widen, and slipping her tongue inside Tanya's mouth.

" _Oh, God~!"_ Tanya thought, still kissing Bella.

" _F-Fuck, this is the hottest threesome with Naruto and Tanya~! I'm so happy we're doing this together!"_ Bella thought, tongue wrestling with Tanya.

Naruto just let out growls, switching back and forth with Tanya and Bella. Tanya and Bella moaned like crazy, feeling their rectums being filled at one minute, then fingered at the next. Naruto felt both Tanya and Bella's assholes getting tighter each time he switches. Tanya and Bella continued to stay on their knees, letting their human lover use their anuses, making them get wet.

"Come here, Tanya-chan, Bella-chan, I want you two right here." Naruto said, pulling out his cock.

"Yes, Naruto…" Tanya and Bella replied, coming close to Naruto.

Naruto kissed both Tanya and Bella, grabbing both of their ass, filling each hand with a large cheek. Both Tanya and Bella kissed Naruto, rubbing their breasts against Naruto's chest. A few moments later, after making out, Naruto lied Bella down on her back. Naruto turned to Tanya, placing her on top of the busty Polar Bear. Tanya and Bella felt their breasts and pussies against each other.

"Now, let's continue were we left off…" Naruto said, getting on top of Tanya and Bella.

"Please do, Naruto…" Tanya said with a smile.

"Yes, Naruto, please keep making us feel good…" Bella said with her own smile.

Naruto smiled as well, entering Tanya's asshole again. Tanya let out a moan, feeling Naruto pinning her down, while having her anus being used. Tanya and Bella felt themselves sinking in the bed, due to Naruto being on top. The blonde teen wasted no time, thrusting Tanya's anus. Tanya let out a soft moan, feeling her lover using her asshole, once again.

"Oh, Naruto~…" Tanya moaned.

"I know, I really can't help myself, sometimes." Naruto replied with a moan, thrusting deep.

"That's what make you a great, lover, baby!" Tanya moaned.

"Yes, now let's do this." Naruto said, pulling out his member, and sticking it inside Bella's pussy.

"Ahh, Naruto, you bad boy~!" Bella moaned with a blush.

"Yeah. I have to please both of my women, and make you cum again." Naruto stated, thrusting Bella's pussy.

"Please make us cum again, Naruto~!" Tanya and Bella moaned.

Naruto nodded, switching to Tanya and Bella, penetrating a random hole of both busty Furries. The threesome between them was getting hot, making their moans grow loud, that some other female Furries that walked back, hear the three-way. And they liked what they hear from "Naruto, keep fucking me with your fat dick!" to "You're the best, Naruto~! Please fuck me harder!" Bella pulled Tanya into a kiss, feeling Naruto's thrusting. Naruto keep thrusting hard, with his balls slapping both Tanya and Bella's asses, depending on which one Naruto was having his way with. Sometime later, Naruto felt his cock twitch, while his balls tighten. As for the two busty Furries, they felt themselves getting wet once again. Naruto, Tanya, and Bella were going to climax again.

"Ahh, Tanya-chan, Bella-chan, I'm going to cum again~!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, God, I'm going to cum too~!" Tanya moaned.

"Me too! F-Fuck, I'm about to cum too~!" Bella moaned.

Naruto keep thrusting down harder, pinning down Tanya and Bella more, and with their lady lips grinding against one another. Tanya and Bella screamed, feeling Naruto's cock switch to one of their love-holes, for a short time. But they loved, how Naruto was making love to them, and how he wanted to make sure they were pleased with the sex as well. Soon, Tanya and Bella couldn't help but to kiss, ready for their orgasms.

"I'm cumming~!" Tanya and Bella screamed, feeling their juices exploding in pure bliss.

Tanya and Bella continued to scream from Naruto's hard thrusting, though they already reach their orgasms. Naruto was almost reaching his orgasm. Before releasing his seed, Naruto pulled himself out of one of his lover's holes, stroking his hard cock hard.

"Come here, Tanya-chan, Bella-chan~! I'm going to cum all over you, and make you mine!" Naruto moaned, still stroking his penis, doing everything he can not to blast.

Tanya and Bella picked themselves up, getting on their knees and opening their mouths. Naruto let out a loud roar, finally climaxing.

"I'm cumming~!" Naruto roared, grunting his teeth from his orgasm.

"Oh, Naruto!" Tanya and Bella shouted with joy, getting showered with semen.

Tanya and Bella felt massive amounts of white-ropes, shooting all over them. Naruto let out moans, still having his climax. Tanya and Bella liked Naruto's idea of him releasing his semen on them. At that moment, Naruto was like a beast, marking its territory. A minute had passed, and Naruto's orgasm ended. Naruto mark both Tanya and Bella, proving that they were his women, and no one else's. Covered in Naruto's seed, Tanya and Bella kissed once more.

"That was amazing…" Naruto said with a smile, seeing his women covered in his thick seed.

"It sure was, huh, Bella-dear?" Tanya asked.

"Indeed, Tanya-darling." Bella replied.

"So, how about we get cleaned up." Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto." Both Tanya and Bella replied.

Naruto, Tanya, and Bella walked into the bathroom. Naruto was amazed at the size of his restroom, and everything in it. Naruto's tube was big enough to fit in 12 to 15 people. Naruto's getting his body washed by Tanya and Bella, scrubbing his back, chest, and even his cock and balls. Naruto also felt their large breasts and butts rubbing up against him, while they washed him. An hour later, Naruto, Tanya, and Bella were cleaned from the all sweat, semen, and smell of their amazing threesome. Naruto was naked along with Tanya and Bella, not bothering to put on any clothes. Naruto went to the closet to change the sheets of his bed, so he can sleep properly with his women.

"Done." Naruto said, finish changing the sheets.

Naruto got into the bed, waiting for Tanya and Bella. Tanya and Bella smiled at each other, seeing their man wanting them to sleep next to him, now and many more nights of threesomes and more things to come. Tanya and Bella crawled into bed with Naruto, cuddling with him. Naruto just relaxed himself, letting Tanya and Bella rub their bodies against his.

"Oh, baby, this is the best threesome I've ever had." Tanya said.

"Yeah, we should have more real soon." Naruto replied.

"So, what do you do today, babe?" Bella asked.

"Well, I was talking with Kurama-chan today, then I hanged out with Rio-chan, ZigZag-chan, and a few of their friends. Zoë-chan and I had a wonderful time together. Then I showed some new girls around High Tail Hall. Then I came back to my room having a hot threesome with two of my lovely ladies." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh, Naruto, you're such a charmer." Tanya said, kissing Naruto.

"But that's only one of the many reasons we love you, Naruto." Bella said, kissing Naruto too.

"I love you girls, too." Naruto replied, kissing back Tanya and Bella.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Tanya asked.

"I'll be hanging out with Anne-san. She told me she wanted to hang out." Naruto replied, closing his eyes.

"Well, then… You should get some rest then, baby." Tanya said.

"That's a great idea… Goodnight…" Bella said.

"Goodnight, Tanya-chan, Bella-chan." Naruto replied, wrapping his arms around Tanya and Bella, falling asleep.

Naruto slept peacefully with his Furry women. It was a good first day for the blonde teen, and tomorrow will be just as good.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the third chapter of "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Furry edition." I hope you fans, and readers enjoyed it. So, the next furry girl will be Anne the Horse. Sorry, I didn't update on Friday, but I'm here now. Also, sorry if the second chapter wasn't good enough for some of my readers. I hope this chapter was to your liking. Okay here are the next girls that my people want to see.**

 **Ideas by Guests:**

 **Raven Hunt**

 **Hazel Weiss (Let's just say, I read Raven Hunt's comics, and I knew I had to bring her and Weiss in. Thanks for the ides, guys!)**

 **Kitty Katswell (Can't knock it till I try it, and I haven't watch T.U.F.F Puppy, like forever.)**

 **Review Votes:**

 **Carmelita Fox**

 **Rouge the Bat (Now were talking)**

 **Here's more High Tail Hall girls**

 **Jasmine the Tiger**

 **Samantha the Eagle**

 **Jaymee the Hare**

 **Savannah the Shark**

 **Kendra the Wolf**

 **Goldie the Dragon**

 **Rose the Lioness**

 **Melody the Black Sheep**

 **Francesca the Equine (She-male/Futa Horse: Giggity Giggity Goo!)**

 **Pokémon Furry ideas by fans:**

 **Hailey and Hitomi the Glaceon Twins idea by Geo Soul**

 **Height: Hailey is 5'22 Hitomi is 5'17**

 **Bust Size: Hailey 32 GG cup. Hitomi 45 FFF Cup**

 **Looks: Hailey Midnight Blue Hair Hitomi Icy Sky Blue hair**

 **Likes: Hailey Likes Sushi, Jump rope, Music, Snow Cones and Writing Manga  
Hitomi Likes Ice Cream, Roller Skating, Music, and Pole dancing**

 **The Twins are bisexual, Hitomi has a Food Fetish and Hailey has a Spanking Fetish both have a Tongue Fetish They Both enjoy giving to Charity and Giving Lap dances Hailey Enjoys Throat-fucking Hitomi Enjoys Tit fuck Both Love Blowjobs, Anal, Stomach expansion and Double Tit-fucking Hailey Loves Missionary Hitomi Loves Doggy Both love Stand and Carry and eating out Both the Pussy and Ass.**

 **Idea by StrongGuy159:**

 **Serena the Shiny Sylveon: Average Height, bust size D-Cup, has Harvest Gold hair with shades of Golden Yellow in front and back of her hair, likes jogging at 6 in the morning, eating very healthy, cooking, shopping, & swimming in a Purple Two-piece. She's straight, she likes tit-fuck, blow-jobs, doggy-style, reverse cow-girl, kitchen-fuck, waterfall, pussy, and anal.**

 **May the Shiny Leafeon: Average height, bust size G-Cup, has Brown hair in down ponytails with shades of tan, likes cooking, eating very healthy, shopping, & swimming in a Lime Green Two-piece with Red lines. She's straight, she likes tit-fuck, doggy-style, cow-girl, pussy, anal, waterfall, and stand and carry please.**

 **Idea by Lord of Death and Destruction**

 **Jade the Yveltal 15 feet size SS cup sea green eyes, likes to read play video games sleep and candy she bisexual likes pretty much everything except feet and scat fetishes and similar.**

 **And here are some Pokémon I will also add in the from the random Guests and readers:**

 **Blaziken, Lucario, Gardevior, Delfox, Greninja, Bobasaur, and Serpioer. I'll come up with names and what they are into, if you guys want to help with a name or likes, let me know. And if there's a Pokémon you want to see, just review and let me know. There's are the ideas for now.**

 **Oh, and for the morons who are flaming this story calling it "bestiality"** **and talking shit, better back the fuck up. You guys knew what kind of story this was, and you guys chose to read it. Nobody force you to read it, yet you decided to be punk bitches, trying to flame me, and judging others. It's real easy talking shit on as a Guest, huh? It also shows me you have shit for brains. That's strike one!**

 **Like I would say, if you don't like something, don't read. That's strike two!**

 **And why is it that brats you like, think, "Oh, let's pick on Fox King, his stories are trash, and blah, blah, blah!" I'm an artist trying to make the world a better place, and I see nothing but childish dumbass you can't read right, that likes spreading their hate like cancer, thinking you can beat me. The moment you mess with me, is the moment you lost. And that's strike three! Get the fuck out of here! But if you bitches want to get owned by me again, then please come back. There are over 400 people who love this story, and don't give a fuck what you think. You got owned by the King. Bonus strike!**

 **Sorry you guys had to read that. Anyway, I didn't have much time to post my other stories, but I'll be back next weekend for more updates, and I'll be doing some YouTube tomorrow, because I've been working on this chapter this past weekend. I need to go to sleep now, and if you want more. I have a chapter for Naruto: Make-Out Heroes that I posted a week ago, and a poll for who you want to see next chapter, review or vote for "Naruto: Make-Out Heroes." I'll let you know what will happen next week.** **So, that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think, sorry for any errors, send me a message or for the ps4. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya.**


End file.
